Mon histoire
by Princesse-Tallulah
Summary: Edward est parti après la catastrophe de l'anniversaire de Bella, mais elle n'est pas la seule à avoir été abandonné. Bella ne sera plus jamais la même après ça. Une chose est sûre, si Edward revient elle ne lui sautera pas au cou.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE :**

Je m'appelle Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan. Je fête aujourd'hui mon 83ème anniversaire, seule dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Mon souhait ? Je ne veux qu'une seule chose, que cet anniversaire soit le dernier …

Vous êtes perdus ? Ah … J'avais oublié que la dernière fois que vous aviez eu de mes nouvelles Edward Cullen venait de me sortir des griffes de James. C'était l'époque où j'aimais qu'on m'appelle Bella plutôt qu'Isabella. C'était l'époque où Edward me promettait de m'aimer pour l'éternité. C'était l'époque où je faisais partie de la famille Cullen. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être naïve …

Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous voulez connaitre mon histoire. Ma mémoire me joue pas mal de tour depuis quelques années mais je devrais pouvoir vous la raconter. Malheureusement pour moi, et heureusement pour vous, ce que vous voulez savoir ne fais pas partis des choses que j'ai oublié, pourtant j'aurais vraiment préféré.

Pour commencer, il faut remonter 65 ans en arrière, quelques mois après mon 18ème anniversaire …


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1:**

« Enceinte », ce mot résonnait en moi depuis que j'avais appris ma grossesse. Une fois, une seule fois avait suffit pour que je tombe enceinte. Je me souviens du temps que j'avais passé pour faire craquer Edward. Il refusait toujours en bloc par peur de me faire du mal. Il avait peur de me tuer mais je savais qu'il se contrôlerait. Il l'avait toujours fait, pourquoi cela aurait été différent cette fois ?

J'avais finalement obtenu ce que je voulais pendant les grandes vacances. C'était un dimanche de juillet, Charlie était à la pêche avec Billy Black et moi je passais la journée avec mon amoureux, comme toujours. J'avais bien préparé mon coup et il n'avait rien pu faire. C'était un moment intense, doux et brutal à la fois. J'aimais sentir son corps froid sur le mien. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur au monde. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait quoi de plus naturel que de faire l'amour ? Il était étonné de lui-même et de sa capacité à se contenir, moi je savais que je ne risquais rien. Bon d'accord, mon oreiller était en miette ainsi que ma couette et j'avais quelques bleus, mais ce n'était rien d'insurmontable. Je ne pensais pas que cela puise être possible mais je l'aimais encore plus qu'avant.

Quelques semaines après cette fameuse journée, j'avais fêté mes 18ans et Jasper n'avait pas su se contrôler. Moi et ma maladresse légendaire, j'avais encore fait des miennes. Qui était assez stupide pour se couper le doigt avec du papier dans une maison pleine de vampires appart moi. Ma fête s'était transformée en cauchemar. En guise de cadeaux j'avais eu le droit à quelques points de sutures, rien d'inhabituel pour moi. Mais Edward n'avait pas supporté de me mettre constamment en danger, de « jouer avec ma vie » comme il ne cessait de me le répéter. Peu après la fête il m'avait quitté. Il était parti de Forks en emmenant toute sa famille avec lui. J'avais perdu l'homme de ma vie, ma meilleure amie, mon frère. J'avais perdu ma famille.

Il m'arrivait souvent de repenser à ses toutes dernières paroles: « **Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai plus. Poursuis ta vie, se sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé** ». Il était l'amour de ma vie et il voulait que je l'oublie, la bonne blague. Je m'étais battue pour réussir à survivre à cette épreuve. A réussir à vivre sans lui, sans eux. Ils étaient ma famille, ils m'avaient accueillie parmi eux et à présent ils me rejetaient. J'ai longtemps cru que je verrais Alice débarquer chez moi un beau matin, le sourire aux lèvres, prête pour une journée shoping.

J'avais tant bien que mal pansé mes blessures même si la douleur était toujours présente. J'avais fini par sortir de ma torpeur et cela grâce à Jacob. Il m'avait beaucoup aidé. Mais à présent je ne pouvais plus faire comme si je n'avais connu les Cullen, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un rêve. J'allais devenir la mère d'un des leurs.

Mon père, Charlie, avait très mal réagit à l'annonce de ma grossesse. Comment lui en vouloir ? Sa fille de 18 ans à peine était enceinte d'un déserteur. Nous avions beaucoup discuté à propos de ma situation et il avait finis par comprendre que jamais je ne renoncerais à cet enfant. Il était tout ce qu'il me restait d'Edward.

Peu de gens m'avait soutenu. Peu de gens avaient accepté ma décision : garder mon bébé. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, je savais enfin qui serait toujours là pour moi : mon père, Renée, Angela, Mike, Jacob et les Quileutes me suffisaient largement.

Mon ventre s'arrondissait doucement et les rumeurs allaient bon train. De toute façon, dans une petite ville comme Forks le secret ne pouvait pas être gardé longtemps. J'étais le sujet de toutes les conversations. « Vous vous rendez compte la fille du shérif », « C'est le fils Cullen le père ! », « Heureusement que ma fille est plus responsable … », voilà ce que j'entendais dès que j'allais en ville.

Le lycée était chaque jour une épreuve mais j'y allais. Je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention. Et, que vous le croyez ou non, j'étais la première adolescente du lycée à être enceinte dans toute l'histoire de l'établissement. On allait parler de moi encore longtemps.

Ma grossesse se déroulait très bien, tous les examens que j'avais passés étaient parfaits. Je n'avais qu'une crainte, qu'il hérite un peu trop du côté Cullen et qu'il ne soit pas totalement humain, enfin bon vous me comprenez. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'allait donner un enfant mi-humain mi-vampire. Les questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

Une nuit alors que mon accouchement était prévu pour bientôt, il me fut impossible de dormir. Le bébé n'arrêtait pas de remuer et j'avais de terribles douleurs au niveau des reins. C'était une douleur de plus en plus vive.

**- Arrête de danser la samba**, lui dis-je, **Maman doit se reposer sinon elle ne tiendra jamais le coup.**

Doucement je caressai mon ventre. Cela avait dû l'apaiser car il se calma. Quand soudain, ma poche des eaux se rompit.

**- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Charlie entra en trompe dans ma chambre encore à moitié endormi.

**- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital tout de suite, il arrive !**

Mon père ouvrit de grands yeux, attrapa mon sac et commença à dévaler les escaliers.

**- Papa …**

Charlie ne m'écoutait pas. Il attrapait les clés de la voiture de patrouille.

**- Papa …**

**- Quoi ? Dépêche toi Bella je ne veux pas que tu accouches ici.**

**- Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller non ?**

Il se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée. Il était habillé d'un simple caleçon. Il me sourit, souffla et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Pendant qu'il remuait ciel et terre pour trouver un pantalon et une chemise, je mis rapidement un nouveau pantalon et j'enfilai ma robe de chambre. J'attrapai mon portable que je mis dans une poche et descendis doucement les marches. Je soufflais entre chaque contraction, elles étaient déjà bien rapprochées. Charlie était toujours dans sa chambre et il ne semblait pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Je me posais sur une chaise de la cuisine et sortis mon portable.

**- Allo ? **La voix de ma mère était toute endormie.

**- Maman, c'est moi.**

**- Bella ? Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est le bébé ? Vous allez bien ?**

**- Tu vas être grand-mère**, lui répondis-je.

**- Phil réveille toi, mais réveille toi ! Bella va accoucher ! Ma puce j'arrive le plus vite possible.**

**- Maman j'ai peur. Je sais pas si je peux le faire.**

**- C'est normal ma chérie, mais soit forte tout va bien se passer. On part tout de suite. Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi, faites vite.**

Mon père était toujours à l'étage, je l'entendais dire des jurons. J'avais de plus en plus mal je ne voyais qu'une seule solution : Jacob. Je composais son numéro.

**- Bella, ça va ?** demanda-t-il paniqué.

**- Tu peux venir, je vais accoucher, j'ai mal et Charlie est complètement perdu.**

**- J'arrive dans 5 minutes.**

**- Merci.**

Je pouvais toujours compté sur Jacob, et encore plus depuis que j'étais au courant de son petit secret. J'avais eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi il s'était soudainement éloigné de moi. Pourquoi il avait coupé ses cheveux et surtout pourquoi en l'espace de quelques semaines son corps était devenu semblable à celui d'un catcheur. Mais tout avait fini par rentrer dans l'ordre. A présent plus rien ne pouvait se mettre entre nous. C'était un loup-garou et alors ? Mon ex-petit-ami, et accessoirement le père de mon bébé, était bien un vampire.

En tout cas il ne m'avait pas menti, à peine 4 minutes après mon coup de fil, il était là. Heureusement car la douleur commençait à devenir plus qu'insupportable.

**- Je suis là !** brailla-t-il

**- Tu peux monter voir Charlie. Il est dans sa chambre.**

**- Ouaip. Surtout ne bouge pas.**

**- Mais où veux tu que j'aille ?** lui demandai-je en souriant.

En un bond il fut à l'étage. Je ne compris pas très bien ce qu'il raconta à mon père mais celui-ci sortit de sa chambre comme une fusée. Il descendit les escaliers, ouvrit grand la porte et sortis.

**- On ne panique pas les enfants, surtout on ne panique pas**, criait-il.

J'eue un petit rire. Si quelqu'un paniquait ici s'était bien lui. Jacob était arrivé près de moi. Il m'aida à me lever et m'emmena jusqu'à la voiture. En réalité, il me portait presque. Mon père enclencha la sirène, mis les gyrophares et traversa Forks à toute allure. Sur le trajet je ne cessais de me dire que j'allais y arriver, que je n'étais pas la première femme à mettre un enfant au monde. Cependant, je devais bien être la première à mettre au monde l'enfant d'un vampire.

Je tenais fermement la main de Jacob qui ne cessait de me dire des paroles réconfortantes. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'hôpital. Les infirmiers m'installèrent dans un fauteuil roulant et m'emmenèrent en salle d'examen. Le docteur jeta un rapide coup d'œil à mon entre-jambe et je pris directement la direction de la salle de travail. J'eus juste le temps de dire à Jake de prendre soin de mon père et d'appeler Angela et Mike.

Nous étions au moins d'avril et seulement sept mois après le départ d'Edward et des siens, j'allai mettre au monde son enfant.


	3. Chapitre 2

Et voilà, c'est partie pour le deuxième chapitre !

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir de savoir que certain(e)s aiment ce que j'écris. Je vais croiser les doigts pour que cette suite satisfasse vos attentes.

J'ai pas pu répondre à **erika** et **cl** alors je vais le faire maintenant (^^): Merci pour vos messages, j'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir.

Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2:**

Quand je revins dans ma chambre tout le monde était là, hormis ma mère et Phil. Mon père ne cessait de me dire à quel point il était heureux. J'entendais aussi vaguement Jacob, Mike et Angela me présentaient leur félicitation. Je souriais car je n'étais pas capable d'en faire plus. Je savais que j'avais réussi, mon bébé était né. Je savais aussi qu'il allait bien car je l'avais entendu pleurer. A présent j'étais tout simplement épuisée et je me laissais entraîner dans les bras de Morphée.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps j'avais dormis, mais tout doucement j'ouvris les yeux. La lumière était aveuglante mais au bout de quelques instants mes yeux s'y habituèrent. Je découvris Jacob endormis sur le canapé de la chambre et mon père assoupis à ses côtés. Une couverture les recouvrait.

**- Bonjour Bella.**

Je tournais la tête pour voir qui me parlait. Je fus surprise de découvrir Renée et Phil. Ma mère était penchée au dessus du lit du bébé.

**- Bonjour vos deux. Vous êtes déjà là ?** dis-je étonnée, la voix un peu pâteuse.

**- Oh Bella, ma chérie, il est magnifique. **

**- Merci.**

**- C'est vrai, tu as fait du bon boulot.**

**- Merci, Phil.**

**- Un garçon, moi qui était sûre et certaine que se serait une fille !** s'exclama ma mère.

Je ne sus pas trop quoi lui répondre alors je lui souri. Ma mère était le genre de personne qui peut se persuader d'une chose et tout miser dessus. J'espérais donc qu'elle n'est pas acheter trop de vêtement pour une petite fille.

On entendit des bruits provenant du canapé. Charlie et Jacob étaient réveillés. Mon père s'approcha et me baisa le front.

**- Alors comment s'appelle ce bonhomme ?** demanda Jacob encore quelque peu endormi.

**- Bradin Charlie Swan.**

Mon père me regarda, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il m'embrassa derechef.

**- Ca lui va bien,** me dit Jacob en souriant**. Au fait, Mike et Angela sont désolés de n'avoir pas pu rester plus longtemps mais ils avaient cours ce matin. Angela a promis de passer en sortant du lycée.**

Trois jours après on accouchement j'étais de retour à la maison. Ma mère venait juste de repartir pour Jacksonville, Phil ne pouvant pas s'absenter plus longtemps.

Bradin était un très beau bébé. Il avait quelques cheveux, mais pas assez pour distinguer leur couleur, et de grands yeux qui me faisaient littéralement fondre. Sa peau n'était pas blanche comme de la craie et son corps n'était pas froid comme le marbre. J'étais inquiète qu'il puisse avoir reçu un je ne sais quoi de vampire, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. A ma plus grande joie, il était plus humain que vampire.

Charlie en était complètement gaga et Jacob était fier comme si c'était le sien. Mike et Angela tombèrent rapidement sous son charme.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de mener de front ma vie de lycéenne et de jeune maman. Sue me gardait le petit quand j'étais en cours et je le récupérais le soir. Le samedi, je le passais en compagnie de mon fils, de mon père, de Billy et de Jacob. Parfois cela se faisait à la maison mais la plupart du temps nous allions à la Push. Toute la meute voulait jouer au baby-sitter. J'avais énormément de chance.

Jacob s'autoproclama parrain de Bradin, ce qui ne me déplut pas, et sans aucune hésitation, je confiais le rôle de marraine à Angela.

Souvent, lorsque je couchais mon fils, je tentai d'imaginer ma vie si les Cullen n'étaient jamais partis. Et bizarrement, rien ne me venait. Bradin avait totalement remplit le gouffre que leur départ avait créé dans mon cœur. Plus le temps passait et plus je me rendais compte que je ne pourrais jamais leur pardonner. Même à lui, même s'il me faisait mon sourire, même s'il venait me dire « Je t'aime pardonne-moi ». J'avais écouté ses paroles, j'avais refais ma vie. J'avais finalement réussi à les oublier, ils n'étaient plus qu'un vieux souvenir, un simple élément de mon passé. Ils étaient peu à peu devenus mon erreur de jeunesse.

La fin de l'année scolaire arriva à très grande vitesse. Je me plantai royalement aux examens. Je ne fus pas étonné et mes parents non plus. Pourtant je ne voulais pas abandonné, je voulais passer dans la classe supérieure. Je voulais obtenir mon diplôme en même temps que mes amis. Je voulais pouvoir aller à la fac, je voulais pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de mon fils, je voulais pouvoir lui offrir une vie. Il fut donc décidé que je participerais aux cours d'été. Charlie ne disait rien mais je savais qu'il était fier que je ne laisse pas tomber mes études.

Les cours avaient lieu de 14h à 18h. Ainsi, je passais mes matinées à m'occuper de Bradin et de la maison. L'après-midi, soit je le déposais à la réserve, soit je le menais chez Angela.

Bradin avait beaucoup de cheveux à présent. Ils étaient cuivrés, comme ceux de son père, et légèrement frisé, ça s'était le côté Swan. Ses yeux étaient marron avec des reflets dorés, un subtil mélange de ses parents. Il ressemblait à un ange, c'était mon ange. A présent, ma vie tournait exclusivement autour de lui.

Fin juillet, j'appris que j'avais réussi mes examens de rattrapage. L'année prochaine, rien ne m'empêcherais de finir mes études avec mes amis et de recevoir mon diplôme à leur côté. Ils m'organisèrent une petite soirée sur la plage de la Push pour fêter ça. Toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères et qui m'avaient soutenues été là. Ma mère avait même fait le déplacement alors que Phil avait dû rester chez eux.

**- Bella je peux te parler ?** demanda Jacob

**- Oui, Angela tu peux me prendre Bradin ?**

**- Bien sûre !** Elle tendit les bras dans ma direction**. Vient me voir mon grand …**

**- Que t'arrive-t-il Jake ?**

**- Je voudrais t'offrir un cadeau pour le petit.**

**- Jacob, tu le gâtes trop ! **

**- Tiens, **me dit-il en tendant un petit paquet.

Je l'ouvris et découvris un petit bracelet, identiques à celui qu'il m'avait offert après le départ de la famille Cullen. C'était un bracelet en cuire, avec des petites perles noires. Un bijou typiquement Quileute.

**- Promet moi de lui mettre Bella.**

**- Evidemment Jake. Mais pourquoi est-ce s'y important qu'il le porte ?** demandai-je

**- La magie Quileute**, me répondit-il en me faisant son plus beau sourire.

Je ne posai pas plus de question et dès que mon fils eut rejoint mes bras je plaçai le bijou à son poignet. J'avais une totale confiance en Jacob et si c'était si important que mon fils porte ce bracelet c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Il faudrait quand même que je lui demande ce qui se cache derrière ce mystère : la magie Quileute. J'en entendais parler par toute la meute depuis que j'avais reçu mon bracelet.

Ma mère resta à Forks pour le reste des vacances. Elle voulait profiter de Bradin un maximum et d'après elle ça ne dérangeait pas Phil de rester seul. Le jour de son départ elle pleura plus que de raison, comme si elle nous voyait pour la dernière fois. Je lui promis de venir la voir avec le petit pendant les vacances de noël.

Dans quelques jours, je ferais pour la dernière fois ma rentrée au lycée de Forks.


	4. Chapitre 3

Je sais, je sais je suis en retard ...

Je suis vraiment désolée mais en ce moment j'ai des gros problèmes de connections internet et je m'en sors pas. Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour que se soit réglé pour mercredi.

Merci pour les reviews, j'ai aimé vos théories par rapport au bracelet de Bradin. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il est important ...

Encore désolée.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3:**

J'étais anxieuse de retourner au lycée. J'avais la peur au ventre quand je descendis de ma camionnette. Mike et Angela m'attendaient déjà sur le parking. C'est ensemble que nous avons franchis les portes du lycée sous le regard de quelques élèves apparemment surpris de me voir revenir. Je pensais que ma réussite aux examens de rattrapage aurait fait le tour de Forks mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout ce qu'ils avaient retenu c'est que j'étais mère à présent. La plupart des gens parlaient encore derrière mon dos mais je savais qu'un jour ils cesseraient, du moins je l'espérais. Il fallait juste que je sois patiente.

Les professeurs étaient heureux de me revoir. Il faut dire que l'ensemble du corps professoral m'avait soutenu pendant ma grossesse. Ils avaient fait le maximum pour que je puise réussir mon année. Ils étaient fiers de moi mais j'étais sûre qu'ils étaient encore plus fiers d'eux.

Quatre mois après la rentrée, la routine était bien installée. Charlie avait aménagé son temps de travail et quand il n'était pas au commissariat, il gardait Bradin. Il se pavanait avec son petit-fils dans tout Forks. Ca me faisait rire de le voir faire. Je ne voulais pas que Charlie abandonne son travail mais il m'avait assuré que ça lui faisait plaisir. Il disait qu'il aurait toute la vie pour travailler mais que Bradin grandissait trop vite et qu'il voulait profiter un maximum de son petit-fils. Quand il était de service, Bradin allait à la Push où tout le monde se battait pour le garder. Le plus souvent c'était Sue ou Emily qui s'occupaient de lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, Bradin était quand même le fils d'un buveur de sang. Le fils d'un de leurs ennemis jurés.

**- Alors Bella comment tu t'es organisé pour les vacances ?** Me demanda Mike entre deux bouchés de pâtes

**- La première semaine je serais à Jacksonville et la seconde à Forks.**

**- T'emmènes Bradin ?**

**- Bien sûre, si j'y vais sans lui ma mère ne me laissera même pas descendre de l'avion.**

Nous nous mîmes à rire. Il était sûr que Renée était plus impatiente de voir son petit-fils que sa fille. C'était normal, il avait tellement changé depuis cet été. Il avait sept mois, sept mois déjà. Bradin avait évidemment bien grandis mais surtout il avait deux petites dents. Il commençait à manger quelques aliments solides. La première fois, il avait été surpris. Il avait mâché tout en faisant une grimace. Il m'avait bien fait rire. Il se mettait tout doucement à marcher à quatre pattes et il essayait de parler. Pour l'instant ça ne dépassait pas les «dababadaba » mais c'était formidable d'entendre sa petite voix. D'ailleurs il avait encore hérité de la famille Cullen de ce côté-là. Il avait une voix douce et chantante. Parfois j'avais l'impression d'entendre un petit oiseau. Il était joueur, un rien le faisait rire. Mais ce que j'aimais le plus chez lui, c'était de le voir sourire. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas la seule à craquer, Bradin menait tout le monde par le bout du nez. Il le savait et il en profitait.

Le mauvais temps régnant sur Forks ne me donnait pas envie d'aller en cours. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté de neiger. Quelle horreur ! Tout le monde savait que pour moi la neige était bien pire que la pluie. C'était vrai un supplice. Enfin par pour tous. Mike n'avait finalement pas trop changé depuis ma première année ici, il était toujours aussi friand des batailles de boules de neige. J'avais hâte d'être en vacances pour fuir ce temps pourrit. D'après ce que je savais, chez Renée il ne neigeait pas.

Le matin de mon départ pour Jacksonville, Charlie et Jacob m'accompagnèrent. Mon père était triste que je passe le premier noël de Bradin loin de lui mais Renée ne le voyait pas souvent et n'assistait à aucune de ses premières fois. Alors c'était plus qu'important, c'était vital pour elle d'être aux premières loges pour le premier noël de son petit-fils. Charlie m'avait promis qu'à mon retour on rattraperait ça. J'avançai dans la file d'embarcation.

**- Ne mange pas que des pizzas**, lançai-je à mon père comme dernière recommandation.

**- T'inquiète Bella, je le surveillerai**, me répondis Jacob avec un clin d'œil.

**- Amusez-vous bien !**

Le voyage se déroula sans encombre malgré quelques turbulences, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Bradin de dormir tout le long. A la descente de l'avion Phil et Renée étaient là. Ma mère courut vers nous.

**- Bonjour ma chérie, **dit-elle en m'embrassant**. Mon dieu qu'il a grandit. Ce qu'il est beau. Viens voir grand-mère.**

Elle m'avait pris, enfin plutôt arraché, Bradin des bras et ne cessait de l'embrasser. Je n'avais même pas pu lui répondre. Je me tournais vers Phil et le saluait.

**- Excuse là Bella, mais elle était très impatiente**. **Ca fait deux jours qu'elle est comme ça, il était vraiment temps que vous arriviez**, dit-il en rigolant.

Il me prit une valise et commença à avancer. J'étais juste derrière lui et ma mère nous suivait. Elle ne cessait de répéter au petit combien il était beau. Il souriait.

Comme je m'en doutais Bradin fut plus que gâté. Entre les jouets et les vêtements il me faudrait sûrement une valise de plus pour mon retour à Forks. Mon père avait appelé pour nous souhaiter un « Joyeux Noël », ainsi que Jacob, Sue, Angela et tous les autres. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas vivre sans nous, même si je savais qu'ils appelaient plus pour Bradin que pour moi.

La semaine passa rapidement mais je n'étais pas malheureuse de rentrer à Forks. Tout d'abord, je n'aurais plus à passer des après-midi entier à faire du shoping. Que se soit pour moi ou pour mon fils, c'était toujours une épreuve. Ensuite, je n'avais plus l'habitude de vivre avec ma mère et elle pouvait parfois être épuisante. Enfin, j'avais hâte de retrouver le climat de Forks. Je m'étais habituée à la pluie et à la grisaille, le soleil ne me plaisait plus autant. J'avais même envie de retrouver la neige ! On s'habitue vraiment à tout.

A notre arrivé à l'aéroport de Port Angeles, mon père nous attendait. Il vint à notre rencontre.

**- Alors ma chérie tout s'est bien passé ?**

**- Oui, merci. Et toi ça va ?**

**- Beaucoup mieux depuis que vous êtes là, **dit-il avec un franc sourire.

Il prit le porte-bébé où Bradin dormait profondément ainsi qu'une de mes valises qu'il tira derrière lui. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la voiture. Pendant que j'installai mon fils, Charlie remplit le coffre de sa voiture de fonction.

Le trajet jusqu'à Forks me parut bien court. Pourtant mon père ne dépassa pas une seule fois la vitesse autorisée. Shérif un jour, shérif toujours ! Il faut dire que nous avions beaucoup parlé de ce que Bradin et moi avions fait, de maman mais aussi de Phil. Je ne lui cachais pas mon bonheur d'être de retour. C'était rare pour nous d'avoir de telle conversation mais ça me plaisait beaucoup.

Nous arrivâmes dans l'allée et je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je n'avais jamais vu la maison ainsi. Elle était recouverte de guirlandes électriques. Nous entrâmes et l'intérieur était tout aussi lumineux. Sur le rebord de la cheminé, il y avait trois chaussettes de noël. Il y avait aussi un grand sapin dans le salon, je ne savais même pas comment Charlie avait pu le faire entrer. A son pied, une tonne de cadeaux.

Nous passâmes la soirée à ouvrir les cadeaux. La grande majorité était pour le petit. J'avais beau dire que c'était trop mon père ne voulait rien entendre. Il ne cessait de répéter que c'était de la part de tout le monde. D'après lui, un premier noël ça se marquait (c'est ce qu'il me disait à chaque fois que quelqu'un offrait quelque chose à mon fils : « ça se marque Bella ! »). Je voulais bien le croire, de temps en temps, mais nous étions envahis par les jouets. Si cela continuait nous serions obligés de déménager pour avoir plus d'espace.

Le lendemain, je passais des coups de téléphone afin de tous les remercier d'avoir autant gâté mon fils.

La semaine à Forks passa, elle aussi, à toute vitesse. J'avais terminé de remplir mes dossiers pour l'année prochaine, remplit le frigo de la maison avec de la vraie nourriture, rattrapé mon retard au niveau de la lessive et fait un nombre incalculable d'aller-retour jusqu'à la réserve. Tout mon temps libre avait été passé avec Jacob et la meute.


	5. Chapitre 4

Hey hey hey ! Je suis en avance !

Je devais poster demain mais j'ai des obligations qui font que je ne pourrais pas. Etant donné que j'ai eu pas mal de retard pour le dernier chapitre je me suis dis que je pouvais pas vous refaire le même coup. Je préfère avoir un jour d'avance qu'un jour de retard.

On va croiser les doigts mais je crois que j'ai réglé mon problème de connexion, attention j'ai bien dis "je crois". En tout cas c'est toujours aussi galère de se faire entendre.

Enfin bref voilà un nouveau chapitre et j'annonce que dans le prochain il y aura le retour des Cullen. Je sais qu'ils vous ont manqué ;)

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fic plaît. C'est encourageant pour la suite.

Je remercie tout particulièrement **Aliiice**,** ranianada**, **mathildeD** et **erika** qui me donnent envie de continuer.

Bonne lecture à toutes/tous (sait-on jamais peut-être qu'il y a des garçons) et à la semaine prochaine avec Edward et toute sa famille !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4:**

Nous étions déjà au mois d'avril. La ville de Forks avait revêtu son manteau vert, le grand retour de la végétation. C'était tellement plus agréable que la neige. Le soleil se montrait toujours aussi peu mais les températures augmentaient de façon significative.

En ce moment, je n'étais qu'une boule de stresse. On organisait une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de Bradin (1 an déjà !). Jacob m'aidait mais nous n'avions pas la même vision des choses. Il voulait faire les choses en grand alors que moi je voulais quelque chose d'intime. J'avais fini par lâcher prise. J'avais des choses plus importantes à gérer. Cette situation plaisait à Jake, il allait pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il voulait et je m'attendais au pire.

Les examens étaient proches et je ne me sentais pas prête du tout. Pourtant, je ne devais pas fléchir car l'université de Spokane m'avait accepté. C'était mon premier choix. Tout d'abord parce qu'il y avait une garderie sur le campus ce qui me faciliterai la vie. J'avais aussi bien accroché à leur cursus de Lettres modernes. Et surtout, l'université n'était qu'à 300km de Forks. Si j'y arrivais se serait le rêve. Cependant, il fallait encore que je trouve un logement et ce n'était pas une chose facile.

Pour couronner le tout, ma Chevrolet m'avait lâché. D'après Jacob, il ne pouvait plus rien en tiré appart peut-être quelques pièces détachées. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu cette dépense. Mon père et ma mère ne cessait de me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter pour ça et de me focaliser sur les examens. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Je ne pouvais pas aller à l'université sans voiture et je ne pouvais pas m'en payer une sans travailler. Or je n'avais vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

Ma mère et Phil avait fait le déplacement pour le week-end. Et depuis leur arrivé, Renée n'avait pas lâché Bradin. Ca ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Il montra à sa grand-mère qu'il pouvait presque marcher seul et qu'il savait parler. Enfin parler, il disait « non », « maman », « papy », « mamie », « tonton », … Il se faisait comprendre et c'était déjà pas mal.

Le jour de la fête il faisait beau, vraiment beau. C'était une chose rare à Forks et il fallait profiter de ce magnifique soleil. Tout se passait à la réserve. Une grande tente avait été installé sous laquelle se trouvait des tables et un buffet. Jacob avait vraiment fait les choses en grand. On aurait pu croire que cet anniversaire avait été organisé par Alice.

Tout le monde était là et ce pour le plus grand plaisir de Bradin. Il passait de bras en bras, il jouait avec qui voulait. Il passait une bonne journée. En fin d'après-midi, mon père demanda le silence.

**- Bella, ma chérie, approche s'il te plaît.**

J'avançai vers mon père quand des mains me cachèrent les yeux.

**- T'inquiète pas**, me chuchota Jacob à l'oreille.** Avance.**

Nous fîmes quelques pas. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi me cacher les yeux. Mon père donna des explications à mes questions silencieuses.

**- Bella, tu te plains toujours qu'on gâte trop Bradin. En passant, tu es la seule personne ici présente à le penser.** Tous les invités rigolèrent**. Alors, avec l'accord du petit nous avons décidé de te faire un cadeau.**

**- A maman**, entendis-je Bradin dire.

**- Les garçons.**

J'entendis des portes coulisser. Je connaissais bien ce bruit, c'était le son qu'émettaient les portes du garage de Jacob quand on les ouvrait.

**- Surprise !** dirent en chœur toutes les personnes présentes.

Jacob enleva ses mains, j'ouvris les yeux et je ne pus pas croire ce que je voyais.

**- Une voiture, vous m'avez acheté une voiture !** J'explosai de joie.

**- C'est une Chevrolet Captiva …..**

Mais déjà je n'écoutais plus ce que Jake me disait. J'étais trop occupé à contempler ce petit bijou. Je me retournai et regardai l'assemblée.

**- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire,** les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

**- Maman Vroum !** cria mon ange.

**- Oui mon chéri, c'est la voiture de maman, **lui dis-je avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.** Merci, merci à tous**.

Avec mon fils dans les bras, je remerciai chaque personne présente. C'était tout simplement le cadeau idéal au moment idéal. J'avais un souci de moins à régler. La fête d'anniversaire avait été grandiose. Finalement Jacob avait eu raison sur toute la ligne et il me le fit remarquer plus d'une fois.

Le lundi qui suivit, je savais que je ne passerai pas inaperçu au lycée. Je n'aimais toujours pas que tous les yeux soient braqués sur moi, alors j'avais récupéré Mike, Angela et son petit-ami Ben avant d'aller au bahut. Je ne savais pas comment ils réussissaient à faire comme si tout était normal alors que tous les élèves nous regardaient. Je rougissais, certainement jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux.

Nous avions passé nos derniers examens et les avions tous réussi. Angela irait à l'école de photographie de Seattle et Ben la suivait, mais pour lui c'était la fac de droit. Mike irait à l'école de commerce de Port Angeles. C'était le seul de notre groupe à rester à Forks pour la suite de ses études. Quant à moi, j'allais comme je le désirais à Spokane. Tous mes problèmes furent résolu, même celui du logement. En effet, j'avais fini par trouver un petit appartement près du campus.

Après la remise de diplôme, je passai mon temps entre la réserve et mes amis. Nous voulions passer un maximum de temps ensemble avant de devoir nous séparer. Angela et Ben furent les premiers à partir, c'était début août.

**- Tu vas me manquer Bella**, dit Angela la gorge nouée.

**- Toi aussi, prenez soin de vous. On s'appellera souvent d'accord ?**

**- Une fois par mois minimum.**

**- Auvoir … tata ...**

**- Au revoir chéri**, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur le front de Bradin.

Mon fils ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer ce qui n'aidait pas Angela qui tentait de contenir ses larmes. Nous leur avons fait un dernier signe de la main alors qu'ils passaient les portes d'embarcations.

Deux semaines plus tard, se fut à mon tour de faire mes adieux. Bradin était dans les bras de Jacob inconsolable.

**- Faites attention à vous.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, tout ira bien.**

**- Si jamais tu as un souci tu m'appelles. Et j'arrive.**

**- Je sais, tu me l'as répété au moins cent fois.**

Charlie me prit dans ses bras et commença à pleurer. Après avoir essuyé ses larmes, il attrapa Bradin pour un dernier au revoir. Je me tournai vers Jacob qui ne pouvait cacher sa tristesse.

**- Tu prendras soin de mon père**, dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

**- Et toi de mon filleul. Bella, si tu as un souci appelle moi en premier, je serai plus vite là.**

**- C'est bien ce que j'avais prévu**, rigolai-je.

Nous nous embrassâmes tous une dernière fois. J'installais Bradin dans son siège auto et démarrai la voiture. En arrivant sur la quatre voies je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes larmes.

Dans quelques heures nous serions à Spokane.


	6. Chapitre 5

Et voilà, nous sommes mercredi et je vous publie le nouveau chapitre. ^^

On m'a fais remarquer que Bradin était très en avance pour son âge. J'ai fais quelques recherches et c'est vrai, je suis désolée. En fait j'ai pris mon neveu de 15 mois comme modèle et malgré son jeune âge il parle et il marche (un petit génie dans la famille ?). D'ailleurs il fait ça très bien, s'en est épuisant à la longue. Enfin bref, c'est qu'un petit détail, de toute façon il y a déjà des vampires et des loups-garous dans ma fic alors pourquoi pas un petit génie !

A part ça c'est le retour de la famille Cullen et je sais qu'ils vous ont manqué. On va entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5:**

Cela faisait à présent 3 ans que j'étudiais à Spokane. Bradin et moi, nous étions bien habitués à la vie là-bas. Nous vivions dans un petit appartement composé d'une cuisine – salle à manger, de deux chambres et d'une salle de bain. Le parc préféré de mon fils ne se trouvait qu'à 10 minutes en voiture de la maison. Quand les beaux jours étaient là nous faisions même le trajet à pied.

J'étais radicalement et définitivement tombée sous le charme de mon campus. Je venais de passer 3 ans tout simplement magnifiques et je savais que les deux années qu'il me restait à faire seraient identiques. Ce campus était tout simplement merveilleux, nous nous y sentions très bien.

J'avais fais la connaissance de Mia, une jeune fille qui en plus d'être dans la même section que moi, vivait dans le même immeuble. Elle habitait le palier d'en face avec sa sœur jumelle Elena qui faisait médecine. Les voir évoluer ensemble était assez marrant. On avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un vieux couple. A l'étage du dessous, vivait leur frère Cole et son colocataire Lucas. Ils étaient tous les deux en sciences politiques mais il avait un an d'avance sur nous. Ils avaient tous, sans exception, succombé au charme de Bradin. Je commençais à me demander si cela ne lui venait pas encore de son père. Je les avais tous mis au courant de notre histoire, enfin le strict minimum. J'avais 18 ans quand je suis tombée enceinte et le père, Edward, était parti avant même de savoir pour ma grossesse. J'avais, bien entendu, omis de parler du côté vampire et du côté loup-garou de certaines personnes.

Mia était un sacré petit bout de femme. Brune avec de grands yeux bleus, elle avait un caractère bien trempé et elle collectionnait les hommes. Tout le contraire d'Elena qui était plus réservé, plus comme moi. A contrario de Mia, ces cheveux était coupés court, un genre de carré plongeant. Cole ne pouvait pas renier le fait qu'il était le frère des jumelles. Il était grand, brun avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il avait toujours une petite blague à dire, un peu comme Emmett. Et enfin il y avait Lucas. Je mentirais si je vous disais qu'il ne m'avait pas tapé dans l'œil. Il était grand, très grand. Il devait être aussi grand que Jacob. Il avait de grands yeux noisette qui ne cessaient de briller. Ces cheveux étaient brun pas trop court mais pas trop long. Il avait un sourire apaisant et en sa présence je me sentais bien, en sécurité.

Régulièrement, j'avais Angela au téléphone. Ben et elle étaient tout aussi heureux que nous. Ils étaient à présent fiancés. Ils envisageaient de se marier l'année suivante.

Mike avait fini par prendre un appartement à Port-Angeles et il habitait avec Jessica à mon plus grand désespoir. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre à la fac de Port-Angeles. Elle et moi n'arrivions toujours pas à être amies. Pourtant j'ai vraiment essayé de la supporter, pour Mike, mais toutes ses réflexions m'insupportaient.

J'avais mon père et ma mère au téléphone minimum une fois par semaine. Ils avaient toujours besoin d'être rassurés, de savoir que tout allait bien pour nous. Et c'était toujours la même rengaine « Vous venez me voir quand ? », « Quand est-ce que vous rentrez ? ». Bradin et moi leur manquions beaucoup, surtout à Charlie.

Souvent, j'avais Jacob au téléphone. Il filait le parfait amour avec Leah depuis quelques mois. Lui finissait ses études de mécaniques et souhaitait ouvrir son propre garage. Elle souhaitait ouvrir une pension à la Push, pour accueillir des touristes.

Sam et Emily attendait leur premier enfant, une petite fille. Tout le monde allait bien.

Bradin allait à l'école depuis cette année. Il aimait beaucoup ça et c'était fait des amis. J'avais eu du mal à me dire qu'il était en âge d'aller à l'école, pour moi c'était toujours mon bébé. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que le temps est passé aussi vite. De nous deux je fus la plus stressé par ce changement, ce qui avait bien fait rire Jacob mais j'aurais bien aimé le voir à ma place. Je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas fait le fier. Nos vies étaient parfaites, enfin jusqu'à ce jour là.

Nouvelle année, nouvelle rentrée. Les filles, Bradin et moi partîmes tous à bord de ma Chevrolet. Les garçons étaient montés dans la Mercedes de Cole. Je déposais Bradin à l'école qui était à 20 minutes de l'appartement et direction la fac. Le parking était bondé, nous mîmes du temps à trouver une place. En passant j'avais aperçu une Volvo grise garée à côté d'une Jeep rouge. Je tentais de me persuader que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, ça ne pouvait pas être eux. Nous avancions tous ensemble malgré la cohue qui régnait dans les allées. Nous abandonnions Elena à l'entrée du bâtiment A, elle continua son chemin seule jusqu'au C.

Mia et moi trouvâmes rapidement notre salle. Nous nous installâmes en attendant le début du premier cours.

**- J'aurais peut-être dû l'accompagner tu ne crois pas ?**

Je ne l'écoutais pas. Ce n'était pas possible, ils ne pouvaient pas être ici à Spokane. Je ne regardais pas dans sa direction en espérant qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas.

**- Bella tu m'écoutes ? **

**- Excuse-moi Mia, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. **

**- Salut Bella.**

Sa voix pourtant si mélodieuse me fit sursauter. Je me tournais vers elle, elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle était calme mais semblait surprise de me trouver ici.

**- Bonjour Rosalie.**

Nous ne pûmes pas plus nous parler car le professeur était arrivé. J'en fus très heureuse. Mia avait bien sentie que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle griffonna un bout de papier qu'elle me passa, _« Qui c'est cette blonde ? ». _Tout mon corps tremblait, je ne pus qu'écrire, _« La sœur d'Edward »._ Mia ne me répondit pas, elle se contenta de me prendre la main. Cela m'apaisa.

Quand se fut la fin du cours, je partis rapidement Mia sur mes baskets. En sortant de la salle, je pris la direction du parking. Je ne pouvais pas aller à la cafétéria. Je n'étais pas prête à tous les revoir. Car ils étaient tous là, lui aussi, j'en étais sûre. Et c'était bien leurs voitures que j'avais vu ce matin. Mia m'arrêta.

**- Bella, où vas-tu ?**

**- Je retourne à ma voiture, je récupère Bradin et je m'en vais.**

**- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu ne vas pas fuir devant lui quand même. Il t'a abandonné, ce n'est pas le contraire.**

**- Mais il ne sait pas pour Bradin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?**

Les larmes coulèrent malgré moi, elle me serra dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, plutôt des larmes de stresse. Je paniquais, pourtant je m'étais préparée à ce que cela arrive un jour. J'avais maintes et maintes fois préparer mon petit discours pour Edward dans ma tête. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que j'étais au pied du mur, je me rendais compte que je n'étais absolument pas prête à me confronter à lui.

**- On va retrouver les autres et on va manger. Moi je meurs de faim et toi tu es toute pâle, ça te fera du bien.**

Devant les portes de la cafète, j'hésitais. Mia me prit la main et avança. La salle était noire de monde, avec un peu de chance les Cullen ne me verraient pas. Mia prit un plateau avec une tonne de nourriture, je ne savais vraiment pas où elle pouvait mettre tout ça, elle qui était si mince. Moi, je pris une bouteille d'eau et une pomme. Mon estomac ne cessait pas de se tordre et de se retordre. Il ne pourrait certainement pas en supporter plus.

En silence, nous avons rejoins les autres qui nous avaient gardé des places. Je ne parlais pas, me contentant de jouer avec ma pomme.

**- Ca ne va pas Bella ?** me demanda Lucas.

Je le regardais et je lui souris. Elena prit la parole.

**- Tu ne me croiras jamais,** me dit-elle.** Dans mon amphi y'a un type, c'est le portrait craché de Bradin.**

Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma pomme. Ainsi, il faisait médecine.

**- En parlant du loup**, dit-elle en faisant un signe de la tête.

Malgré moi je me retournais, c'était bien lui. Il affichait un franc sourire et il avait l'air content de me voir. Rosalie lui avait sûrement parlé de moi ou il avait lu dans ses pensées. Je sentis la haine montait en moi, comment pouvait-il venir me parler comme ci de rien n'était ?

**- Bonjour Bella …**

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent et il me fixa. Il savait. Il avait lu les pensées de mes amis et il savait pour Bradin. Les autres le regardèrent étonnés, je pris la parole.

**- Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux Edward, mais j'ai rien à te dire.**

Sur ce je me levais, Edward était toujours immobile. Je ne sais pas d'où me venait cette soudaine assurance mais j'étais fière de moi.

**- Je viens avec toi**, me dis Lucas en attrapant ma main.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la table des vampires. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je ne comprenais pas très bien leur expression. Jasper avait cet éternel air torturé, tandis que Rosalie fronçait les sourcils. Alice et Emmett affichaient une mine radieuse. Ils devaient être les seuls à être heureux de me revoir.

Lucas marcha à côté de moi sans rien dire. Nous nous approchâmes de la voiture, j'allais ouvrir la porte côté conducteur quand il me bloqua l'accès.

**- Alors c'est lui le père de Bradin …**

Je baissais les yeux et ne lui répondis pas. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression de le décevoir. Et à ce moment précis, j'avais plus peur de le blesser que de devoir affronter la famille Cullen au complet.

**- Donnes moi les clefs je vais conduire, **dit-il en tendant la main.

Je les lui donnais et passais du côté passager. Je le regardais prendre place derrière le volant. Il s'installa, et se tourna vers moi. Il me fixa pendant de longues secondes et se pencha. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes, je ne le repoussai pas. J'attendais ce baiser depuis notre toute première rencontre, j'en avais même rêvé. C'était la première fois que j'avais envie d'un homme depuis le départ d'Edward. Une éternité ! Il plaça une de ses mains dans mon cou et je m'agrippais à son t-shirt pour qu'il ne puise pas reculer. Puis, nos lèvres se séparèrent. On se regarda pendant un moment en souriant comme deux gamins et il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

**- Allons chercher Bradin, ** dit-il en démarrant la voiture.


	7. Chapitre 6

Et voilà nous sommes mercredi et je vous publie ce nouveau chapitre.

Cette fois c'est bon les Cullen sont revenus et Bella et tombée dans les bras de Lucas. Le retour de nos vampires préférés vous a plu mais ce n'est pas le cas de la nouvelle idylle de Bella.

Je ne vais pas vous dévoiler ce qui se passe mais sachez qu'on va enfin apprendre la fonction du bracelet que Jacob voulait absolument que Bradin porte.

Bon j'arrête de vous spoiler sinon ça ne servira plus à rien que vous lisiez.

Je remercie donc tout le monde pour les reviews, les mises en alerte, histoire favorite, etc ...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant ne pas vous décevoir. A la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6:**

Lucas et moi étions installés sur le canapé de mon salon. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras et j'avais déposais ma tête dans son cou. Une de mes mains était posée sur sa cuisse et l'autre me servait à zapper. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à la télé. Bradin était au milieu du salon, en train de jouer avec ses voitures. De temps en temps, il nous fixait et tentait de retenir son rire. Puis il secouait la tête de gauche à droite et retournait à son jeu. Le téléphone sonna.

**- Allo ?**

**- Salut Bella, c'est Jake. T'es pas en cours ?**

**- Je te retourne la question**, dis-je en rigolant.

**- Disons que … je sèche.**

**- Jacob ! Tu as presque fini, plus que quelques mois fait un effort !**

En entendant ce nom Bradin se retourna et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Il se leva et approcha de moi en tendant les bras. Je l'attrapais.

**- J'ai une surprise pour toi monsieur le délinquant.**

**- Cool, j'adore les surprises.**

**- Bonjou tonton Jacob.**

**- Hé mais c'est mon pote, comment tu vas bonhomme ?**

**- Je vais bien mais faut que je joue avec mes voitures. Au voir.**

La conversation avait été courte mais Bradin avait l'air fier de lui. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

**- Bella tu es là ?**

On sentait dans la voix de Mia que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lucas lui fit signe de parler moins fort mais c'était trop tard. Jake avait tout entendu.

**- Bella, tu as un problème ?** demanda Jacob légèrement paniqué.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien. Mes amis viennent d'arriver. Je suis désolée, je dois te laisser. Embrasse tout le monde de notre part.**

Je n'avais même pas laissé le temps à mon ami de répondre que j'avais déjà raccroché. Je détestais lui mentir, je détestais avoir des secrets pour lui. Il était mon meilleur ami, un loup-garou qui plus est. Il était capable de tout entendre, mais moi je n'étais tout simplement pas capable de tout lui dire. Je savais pourtant que tôt ou tard je devrais lui dire pour Edward mais pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Mon cœur se serra. Je serrais Bradin contre moi, le câliner finissait toujours par me calmer. Lucas se leva, s'approcha de nous et ouvrit grand ses bras. Je lui fis un petit sourire et je me blottis contre lui, Bradin toujours dans mes bras. Il nous serra fort contre lui tout en déposant de légers baisers dans mon cou.

Il y eu le bruit d'un raclement de gorge.

**- Ce n'est pas trop tôt mec ! J'ai cru que tu ne te lancerais jamais**, s'exclama Cole.

Nous nous retournâmes vers la porte. J'avais complètement oublié Mia, et à présent Elena et Cole étaient là aussi. Tous rigolèrent, sûrement car je rougissais. Nous avons passé la soirée dans mon salon à regarder la télé tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Pas une seule fois ils me parlèrent de l'épisode de la cafétéria. Je savais qu'ils avaient compris que le Edward de la cafète était le Edward de mon passé. Il savait donc que c'était lui le père de Bradin. Je savais aussi qu'ils devaient avoir une tonne de questions à me poser mais ils n'en posèrent pas une seule. C'était mes amis et ils savaient que j'avais encore dû mal avec cette partie de mon histoire. Ils attendaient que j'en parle de moi-même, et je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Par contre, ma nouvelle relation avec Lucas avait beaucoup fait parler. Ils étaient heureux pour nous et ne cessaient de le répéter. Au final, cette soirée me fit oublier la journée mouvementée que je venais de passer.

Le lendemain je ne me sentais pas prête à aller à la fac. Mais je savais que tôt ou tard, je devrais y retourner, que je devrais affronter Edward et les siens. Cependant, savoir que Lucas serait près de moi quoi qu'il arrive me donnait du courage.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur le parking, ils m'attendaient. Je m'en doutais et je m'étais préparé, du moins j'avais essayé. Nous descendîmes de la Chevrolet, Edward s'approcha de moi.

**- J'ai besoin de te parler Bella. S'il te plaît** …

Ses yeux étaient suppliants, j'avais presque de la peine pour lui rien qu'en le regardant.

**- Partez devant je vous rejoindrais, **informais-je les autres.

Lucas vint vers moi, me caressa les cheveux et m'informa qu'il m'attendrait un peu plus loin.

**- Alors, que me veux-tu Edward ?** lui demandais-je sèchement.

**- Je veux le voir ?**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Mon fils … Parce que c'est mon fils n'est-ce pas ?**

A ces mots je vis ses frères et sœurs ouvrir de grands yeux. Apparemment il ne leur avait rien dis.

**- Oui**, soufflais-je dépitée.

Tous mes espoirs de garder la naissance de notre fils secrète furent anéantis. Je déposais mon sac sur le capot de ma voiture. Je cherchais mon portefeuille. Une fois que j'eue mis la main dessus j'en sortis une photo de Bradin prise cet été sur les bords de la plage de la Push. Je la lui tendis.

**- Il s'appelle Bradin Charlie Swan. Il a 4 ans.**

Il prit la photo et la contempla longuement. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett et Jasper s'approchèrent et regardèrent par-dessus son épaule. On pouvait lire l'admiration sur leur visage, apparemment le charme de Bradin avait encore frappé. Ils regardaient tous le petit bonhomme de la photo comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Il l'était, mais pour moi, pour ma famille, pour mes amis et je ne voulais pas qu'il le soit pour eux. Je me rendais compte que j'aurais aimé qu'ils n'apprennent jamais son existence. Je pris aussi conscience que j'aurais aimé qu'ils ne me revoient jamais, même si Bradin n'était pas là.

**- Faut que j'y aille, j'ai cours**, dis-je en prenant mon sac. **Tu peux garder la photo, j'en ai plein à la maison.**

Ils ne bougèrent pas, seule Alice leva les yeux vers moi. Quand j'arrivais au niveau de Lucas il me prit la main, nos doigts s'entrelacèrent.

**- Bella, Bella attend.**

C'était le petit lutin, elle courait vers moi.

**- Comment c'est possible ? Comment as-tu fait pour que je ne détecte rien ?**

Elle n'osa pas en dire plus, mais j'avais compris à quoi elle faisait allusion : ses visions. Je m'étais souvent posé la question. J'avais souvent fait part à Jake de ma peur que mon ex-meilleure amie et belle-sœur puise nous « voir », Bradin et moi. Il m'avait toujours répondu de ne pas m'inquiéter que la magie Quileute nous protégeait. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le bracelet que Jacob m'avait donné et soudain tout me parut clair. Ce n'était pas un simple bracelet et c'était pour ça qu'il avait insisté pour que j'en porte un dès que j'avais découvert que j'étais enceinte. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il fallait que Bradin mette le sien et ne l'enlève sous aucun prétexte. Je reconnaissais bien Jacob, toujours là pour nous, toujours là pour nous protéger.

Je sortis de mes pensées et répondis aux questions du vampire.

**- Alice, je crois que tu sais comment on fait les bébés, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin. Pour le reste, disons que j'ai laissé agir la magie Quileute.**

J'attendis une autre question qui ne vint jamais, et Lucas m'entraîna vers le bâtiment A.


	8. Chapitre 7

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre.

Je sais que certaines sont remontées contre Edward et bien je pense que ça ne va pas s'arranger avec ce chapitre. Mais je n'en dis pas plus je vous laisse découvrir ça.

On m'a demandé plusieurs fois si Bella et Edward finiront ensemble et la réponse est définitivement NON. Ma trame est entièrement écrite et il n'y pas de place pour ça ^^.

On m'a aussi demandé combien de chapitres je comptais faire et je pense qu'il y en aura pas plus de 15. Je sais que c'est court pour une fic mais bon, c'est comme ça que je vois la mienne.

Je vous informe aussi que nous n'allons pas vers une "happy end" loin de là même. Mais ça vous le verrez bien assez tôt.

Au passage, je sais que je suis horrible avec Edward mais je m'en fou moi je suis Team Emmett à fond ! :D

J'allais oublier ! Ne détestez pas Lucas, le pauvre, c'est un gentil garçon.

**trekker21 :** Comme tu peux le constater la suite c'est maintenant ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va autant te plaire que le précédent. Pour les fautes d'orthographe je fais de mon mieux parce que je sais que c'est désagréable de lire un texte bourré de fautes. Mais bon il y en a toujours quelques unes que je ne vois pas.

Voilà cette fois c'est bien fini. Je vous laisse lire tranquillement. A la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7:**

Deux mois étaient passés depuis la scène sur le parking de l'université. Depuis, je n'avais pas revu une seule fois Edward. Je voyais Rosalie tous les jours en cours, elle faisait comme si je n'existais pas. Cela me rappelait le comportement qu'elle avait avec moi au début de ma relation avec son frère. Je croisais régulièrement Emmett qui venait chercher sa femme. Il me saluait poliment et j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas. Comme si la frêle petite humaine que j'étais pouvait faire peur à un vampire. De plus, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qui aurait pu le mettre mal à l'aise. Si je voyais Jasper, il hochait la tête et me souriait. Quant à Alice, elle venait me voir tous les midis pour me dire bonjour. J'avais un peu de peine pour elle malgré tout.

De mon côté tout allait pour le mieux avec Lucas, même si la perspective de notre future séparation pour les vacances de Noël m'inquiétait un peu. Le plus embêtant c'est que je ne savais même pas pourquoi. J'avais juste un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment.

C'était dimanche, malgré le froid et la neige Lucas et moi emmenions Bradin au parc. Il n'avait rien voulu entendre, 4 ans mais déjà un sacré caractère. J'étais en train d'installer le petit dans son siège auto quand Lucas me parla.

**- Ma puce, on nous observe.**

Je suivis son regard et je le vis. Edward était de l'autre côté de la rue, adossé à un poteau. Il nous fixait.

**- Tu peux finir de l'installer, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.**

**- Oui mais fais attention à toi, j'aime pas ce type.**

**- Je sais.**

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et traversai la rue. Edward ne me regarda pas, il avait toujours le regard fixé sur la voiture.

**- Que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Je viens voir mon fils**, dit-il d'une voix calme.

**- Ca ne va pas être possible, **répondis-je.

**- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis son père ? **

Il avait finit par détacher son regard de ma Chevrolet. Il était en colère. Il avait le même regard que lors de son combat contre James. Je sentis un frisson remontait le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il me faisait peur, il dû s'en rendre compte car son regard s'adoucit un peu.

**- Bella, je veux juste le voir.**

**- Il en est hors de question**, dis-je sèchement.

**- Toujours aussi têtue à ce que je vois. **

Je lui tournai le dos, prête à rejoindre mes deux hommes quand il m'attrapa par le bras.

**- Attend, explique-moi au moins.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?** J'étais en colère à présent. **Bradin est la seule chose qui m'ait maintenu en vie après votre départ. Je n'étais plus rien quand vous êtes partis, plus rien ! Sans lui je ne serais plus là Edward. En m'abandonnant, tu l'as abandonné. Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal. **

**- Ce n'est pas mon attention … **se défendit- il.

**- Peut-être, mais il va s'attacher à toi, à ta famille. C'est un enfant. Et un beau jour vous allez disparaitre en le laissant derrière vous. C'est toujours comme ça que vous faites. Je refuse que mon fils subisse cette épreuve. Il n'a pas besoin de vivre ce que vous m'avez fait vivre.**

**- Je crois que j'arrive à te comprendre,** dit-il tout bas.** Mais tu sais on ne voulait pas te faire de mal, je voulais juste te protéger.**

**- Tu voulais me protéger ? Laisses-moi rire. Tu voulais juste te débarrasser de l'encombrante petite humaine que j'étais. **

**- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre … **dit Edward en haussant la voix.

**- Comme d'habitude, c'est toujours la même excuse avec toi. Je ne peux pas comprendre … C'est un peu trop facile Edward.**

Il y eu un silence profond pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis il reprit la conversation, sur un ton plus calme.

**- Laisses nous au moins t'aider un peu avec le petit.**

**- Mais je me débrouille très bien depuis 4 ans, on se débrouille très bien. On n'a absolument pas besoin de toi et de ta famille. Alors laisse nous tranquille, laisse nous vivre notre vie. **

**- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose.**

Je soupirais. Je sentais bien que cette conversation ne nous mènerait nulle part. Je n'allais rien obtenir a part le fait d'être furieuse. J'allais traverser la rue.

**- Au fait, tu diras à ton Lucas que je ne l'aime pas non plus.**

**- Ca ne m'étonne pas,** dis-je agacée. **De toute façon,** **le plus important pour moi, c'est que Bradin l'aime autant que moi. Ce que tu en penses je m'en fiche royalement.**

Après ça, je surpris souvent Edward en train de nous observer. Cela pouvait être le matin en partant ou le soir lorsqu'on rentrait. Je l'avais aussi vu devant la maternelle de Bradin et au parc. Lucas avait du mal à supporter cette situation et je le comprenais. Mais c'était comme un compromis silencieux entre Edward et moi. Il ne s'approchait pas plus de nous et je le laissais voir son fils de loin.

C'était la veille des vacances. Tout le monde squattait chez Mia et Elena. Nous avions décidé de passer la soirée ensemble avant de devoir nous séparer. Bradin s'était endormi la tête sur mes genoux. Pour plus de confort Lucas l'avait transportait dans une chambre. J'étais posé contre l'encadrement de la porte et je regardais mon bébé dormir. En réalité, il n'avait plus rien d'un bébé. Il marchait, il parlait, c'était un « grand » comme il aimait si souvent me le répéter. Lucas me pris par la taille et plaça sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sentais sa respiration dans mon cou. Nous sommes restés comme ça. Nous ne parlions pas, nous regardions juste Bradin dormir. Au bout d'un moment les autres nous appelèrent, le petit dormait profondément il était temps de faire la fête ! Nous avons bu quelques bières et nous avons beaucoup ris. Je rigolais tellement que j'en pleurais. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une soirée comme ça.

Il était tard et demain nous devions nous lever tôt, il fallait aller en cours et surtout faire la route jusqu'à Forks. Lucas alla dans la chambre d'Elena et récupéra Bradin qui s'était blotti contre son torse. J'étais en train d'ouvrir la porte de mon appartement.

**- Lucas tu viens ?** demanda Cole.

**- Je dépose le petit et j'arrive.**

**- Ok je ne ferme pas la porte alors. Bonne nuit Bella.**

**- Bonne nuit Cole.**

Lucas coucha Bradin, s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

**- Bonne nuit, je t'aime**, soufflai-je.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais langoureusement. Ses mains se promenaient le long de la chute de mes reins et les miennes se perdaient dans ses cheveux bruns. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent nous haletions.

**- J'aimerai que tu me dises bonne nuit comme ça plus souvent,** dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je l'embrassais de nouveau, toujours avec la même passion.

**- Lucas, reste avec moi ce soir.**

Il plongea ses yeux noisette dans les miens et me souleva du sol. Telle une princesse il me déposa sur mon lit. Il se positionna au dessus de moi et m'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant. Il déboutonna rapidement mon chemisier et retira son t-shirt. Son corps était tout simplement parfait. Il n'était pas particulièrement musclé, mais ses abdos étaient bien dessinés. Il lui fallut une fraction de seconde pour défaire mon soutif. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, puis il descendit jusqu'à atteindre ma poitrine. Je gémissais. Il revint au niveau de mon visage et tout en défaisant mon jean il me chuchota des « je t'aime ». Quant il eu fini de me déshabiller j'entrepris de lui enlever son pantalon. Son téléphone sonna. Il n'arrêta pas de m'embrasser. Son téléphone sonnait toujours. Il le sortit de sa poche, regarda rapidement l'écran.

**- Je suis occupé Cole.**

Il raccrocha et le balança je ne sais où dans la chambre. Il finit d'ôter le peu de vêtement qui lui restait. Notre nuit d'amour fut un mélange de rage et de tendresse. On sentait bien que nous nous retenions depuis longtemps. Faire l'amour avec Lucas n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce que j'avais vécu avec Edward. C'était beaucoup mieux. Je m'endormis la tête posée sur le torse de mon amoureux.

Le réveil du lendemain matin fut très dur. Bradin était surexcité à l'idée de retourner à Forks et de revoir tout le monde, et moi je manquais cruellement de sommeil. Cependant, je ne regrettais absolument pas la nuit que j'avais passée avec Lucas. Le trajet jusqu'au campus fut très long. Mia et ses commentaires salaces commençaient à m'exaspérer. J'aurais juré qu'Emmett lui avait donné des cours.

La journée fut longue, très longue. Les profs nous donnaient du travail à revendre comme si nous n'avions pas le droit de profiter de nos vacances.

Au moment de partir, Elena, Mia, Cole et Lucas étaient là pour nous souhaiter une bonne route. Lucas m'embrassa tendrement une dernière fois avant de fermer ma portière. Je démarrai la voiture, leur fit un dernier signe de la main et je pris le chemin de Forks. Quand nous arrivâmes à la sortie de la ville, je vis sur le bord de la route, Edward et Alice. Je n'espérais qu'une chose, que les Cullen ne reviennent pas à Forks pour les vacances.


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir tout le monde !

C'est repartie pour un chapitre ^^

Cette semaine j'ai particulièrement aimé vos reviews, vous avez été inspiré. J'aime vos idées pour la suite même si la plupart du temps elle tombe à des milliers de kilomètres de ce que j'ai prévu. ^^

Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter à part que j'espère que ce chapitre vous inspirera autant que le précédent.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. A la semaine prochaine.

**Trekker21 :** Je suis contente de voir que ma fic t'inspire. Je peux déjà te dire qu'aucune de tes théories ne vont se passer dans mon histoire. Mais ça aurait pu … As-tu autre chose à me proposer ?

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

Cette année Noël se faisait chez Charlie. Comme la dernière fois que nous l'avions fait chez lui, la maison scintillait de mille feux. Je n'étais qu'au bout de l'allée et je la voyais déjà. Je n'avais même pas fini de me garer que mes parents étaient déjà sous le porche. C'était devenu une tradition depuis la naissance de Bradin, nous faisions Noël tous ensemble. Je sortis de la voiture, ils venaient à ma rencontre.

**- Bonsoir ! Rentrez, vous allez attraper froid. **

**- Je vais prendre tes bagages dans le coffre, Phil vous pouvez m'aider.**

Il acquiesça. Ma mère m'embrassa sur le front et ouvrit la porte arrière. Elle détacha délicatement Bradin qui dormait et attrapa la veste posait à côté de lui. Elle la posa sur les épaules de mon fils. Une fois dans la maison, Renée coucha Bradin.

**- Phil, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Maman m'avait dis que vous ne pouviez pas venir avant lundi.**

**- C'était le cas. Mais tu connais ta mère Bella, elle …**

**- Ben quoi, j'étais juste impatiente de vous revoir !** S'exclama ma mère en le coupant.

J'eu un petit rire. Elle ne changeait vraiment pas. Nous avons parlé de ma vie à Spokane et de mes études jusque tard dans la nuit.

**- Je vais me coucher**, dis-je en baillant, **je suis épuisée. Bonne nuit tout le monde.**

**- Bonne nuit.**

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'approchais de la fenêtre. Je regardais dehors tout en composant le numéro de Lucas. Je fus directement sur le répondeur.

**- Bonsoir mon amour, c'était juste pour te dire que nous étions bien arrivé et que nous allions bien. Tu me manques déjà … Je t'aime.**

Cette nuit là, malgré la fatigue, j'eue du mal à m'endormir. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander comment j'allais annoncer à tout le monde qu'Edward était de retour.

Etant donné qu'il avait dormis tout le trajet de la veille, Bradin s'était réveillé tôt. Comme il fallait s'en douter, moi j'avais une tête affreuse avec des énormes cernes sous les yeux, mes cheveux ressemblaient à un champ de bataille. Je descendis, toute la famille était déjà debout. A ma grande surprise, Jacob, Leah et Mike étaient déjà là.

**- Vous pouvez venir, Bradin veut vous montrer quelque chose.**

Tous se levèrent. Les trois invités vinrent m'embrasser. Bradin était en haut des escaliers. Il les descendit puis arriver à la dernière marche il sauta.

**- Mon dieu, Bradin fait attention !** S'écria ma mère**. Bella dit lui quelque chose !**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas maman.**

**- Je suis un grand maintenant**, dit-il en levant les bras.

Tous le félicitèrent et Jake le fit virevolter dans les airs. Bradin était fier de lui. Il passa son temps à leur parler de lui. La vie à l'école, ses copains, le parc, … tous y passa sauf Lucas. Je l'avais bien prévenu avant de partir, c'était à moi de leur parler de ça.

Mike allait bien et ses études se passaient à merveille et il était toujours aussi amoureux de Jessica. D'ailleurs, elle devait arriver le lendemain. Jacob aussi allait bien, tout comme Leah. Ils parlaient même de s'installer ensemble à la fin de l'année scolaire.

En milieu de matinée, on sonna à la porte, c'était Angela et Ben. Je sautais dans les bras de ma meilleure amie. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Elle nous raconta sa vie merveilleuse à Seattle. Ben passa son temps à sourire, il ne la coupa pas une seule fois. Il semblait être d'accord avec le récit d'Angie. Nous avions passé notre temps à discuter de nous et de nos vies. C'était très agréable d'être enfin tous réunis comme avant.

J'avais fini par prendre mon courage à deux mains et j'avais réuni tout le monde au salon. Tout à coup, il paraissait vraiment petit, nous étions un peu à l'étroit. Bradin était dehors, il jouait dans la neige avec Leah. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit présent et Leah avait accepté de s'occuper de lui. De toute façon, je savais que ce que Jacob lui raconterait tout et que ce que j'allais dire ferait le tour de la réserve Quileute rapidement.

**- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, il …**

**- Je savais qu'il y avait un problème**, me coupa Jake**. Quand je t'ai appelé peu après la rentrée tu étais bizarre.**

Ils me fixaient, tous sans exception. Mes parents avaient l'air angoissés. Je soupirais, il n'y avait pas de bonne manière pour leur annoncer ça. Je décidais de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

**- Les Cullen vivent à Spokane.**

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe. Personne ne parlait. Le corps de Jacob se mit à trembler, il avait le regard noir.

**- J'ai croisé Rosalie le jour de la rentrée,** continuai-je. **Elle est en cours avec moi. A la pause de midi j'ai vu les autres, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et … Edward. **

J'avais eu du mal à finir ma phrase.

**- Tu leur as parlé ?** Cracha Mike, la voix haineuse.

**- Pas vraiment. J'ai dis bonjour à Rosalie par politesse. Edward a essayé de me parler mais je suis partie.**

**- Et pour Bradin,** me questionna ma mère.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Bradin faisait un bonhomme de neige. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Tout doucement, je répondis.

**- Il est au courant. Un jour il m'a vu avec le petit. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, Bradin est son portrait craché.**

Je leur mentais et j'espérais que ça ne se voyait pas. Cependant, je ne pouvais décemment pas leur dire ce qui s'était réellement passé, qu'Edward avait appris la vérité en lisant dans les pensées de mes amis. Ils regardaient tous dehors. Ben se tourna vers moi et repris le cours de la conversation.

**- Il veut récupérer son fils, c'est ça que tu essaies de nous dire ?**

En une fraction de seconde, mes interlocuteurs avaient détaché leur regard de Bradin et tournaient la tête dans ma direction. Le visage de Jacob se décomposa et il mit sa tête dans ses mains. Renée et Angela se mirent à pleurer.

**- Non, non,** les rassurai-je. **Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il a juste essayé de le voir et je l'en ai empêché, c'est tout.**

Ma mère se calma un peu, Angela pleurait toujours dans les bras de son petit-ami.

**- Et après**, demanda Charlie des sanglots dans la voix.

**- Rien appart qu'Alice s'obstine à venir me dire bonjour tous les jours.**

**- Il va vouloir revenir dans ta vie.**

**- Jamais je ne le laisserai faire Jacob. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai. JAMAIS.**

Malgré moi j'avais haussé la voix. Mais comment pouvait-il croire qu'après tous ce que j'avais vécus, je pourrais reprendre Edward à mes côtés. En me quittant il m'avait brisé et même l'éternité ne lui serait pas suffisante pour se faire pardonner.

**- Je voulais juste que vous soyez au courant.**

Peu à peu chacun retrouva son calme, sauf Jake bien évidemment.

**- Bella,** me prévient-il**, si tu te remets avec ce connard plus jamais je ne t'adresserai la parole, même si ça signifie que je ne pourrais plus voir le petit. Et si jamais il met un pied à Forks, je lui arrache la tête.**

**- Ce n'est pas du tout dans mes projets, **dis-je**. Et je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra ici. Il doit se douter de ce qui l'attend s'il revient.**

Je tentais de croire ce que je disais. J'espérais vraiment de tout mon cœur que les Cullen ne reviennent pas. Je savais ce qui se passerait s'ils revenaient. Pacte ou pas pacte, les loups attaqueraient, se serait la guerre.


	10. Chapitre 9

Je sais que nous ne sommes pas mercredi mais demain je ne pourrais pas poster alors me voici ...

Je vous remercie pour les reviews, certaines ont été inspirées ^^

Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre alors je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement.

**Trekker 21 : **Tu devrais vraiment t'inscrire, c'est super de savoir ce que les gens pensent de ce qu'on écrit. Et puis tu as l'air d'avoir de super idées alors tu ne risques rien ;)

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 :**

Trois jours avaient passé depuis cette conversation, la neige avait disparu pour laisser la place à une fine couche de verglas et le père noël était passé. Ce matin, nous faisions noël juste entre nous avant d'aller le faire à la Push avec tout le monde.

Bradin avait une fois de plus était très gâté, ses grands-parents étaient vraiment fou. J'étais déjà en train de me demander où nous allions pouvoir ranger tous ça une fois à Spokane. Mais mon fils s'amusait, riait aux éclats et pour l'instant c'était le plus important pour moi. Nous avons donc passé la matinée à tester ses jouets, il voulait être sûr qu'ils fonctionnaient tous. Nous nous amusions tous sauf ma mère. Elle passait son temps à ronchonner contre Phil. Ils devaient partir dans deux jours et elle n'était pas contente.

**- Tu peux rester un peu plus longtemps si tu veux, mais moi je dois rentrer**, lui expliqua Phil en feuilletant un livre qu'il avait eu**. Les entraînements vont reprendre, je n'ai pas le choix.**

**- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul …**

**- Si tu veux rester pour profiter de ta fille et de ton petit-fils je comprendrais tu sais.**

**- Là n'est pas la question. Je suis ta femme, je dois être à tes côtés.**

Mon père les interrompit. Il était l'heure de partir si nous ne voulions pas être en retard et il valait mieux qu'on ne le soit pas.

Nous sommes partis avec ma voiture et nous fûmes vite arrivés en territoire Quileute. Ils étaient tous là : Jacob, Leah, Sue, Billy, Sam, etc. … Je sortis Bradin de son siège auto. A peine fut-il par terre qu'il courra vers nos amis.

**- Bradin fait attention ça glisse,** lançai-je.

**- Oui maman.**

Pas une seule fois il ne parut perdre l'équilibre. Ce qui ne fut pas mon cas. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de mètre à parcourir entre la maison et la voiture, pourtant j'avais faillit atterrir sur les fesses une bonne centaine de fois. Cela n'avait pas échappé à la meute et surtout pas à Paul.

**- Comment une fille aussi maladroite que toi, a pu donner naissance à un être aussi bien équilibré ?**

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lui faire ma plus belle grimace. J'entrais dans la maison, Bradin était déjà au pied du sapin, à ouvrir ses cadeaux. En voyant la pile de cadeaux présents au pied du sapin mon cœur loupa un battement. Heureusement que d'ici quelques semaines la petite Aiyana, la fille d'Emily et Sam, allait enfin montrer le bout de son nez. Bradin ne serait plus le seul enfant de la tribu à gâter.

Mon téléphona vibra, c'était Lucas.

**- Je sors 5 minutes, il faut absolument que je décroche.**

**- Bella tu ne devrais pas sortir sinon tu vas vraiment finir par te casser quelque chose**, se moqua Paul.

Toute l'assemblée rigola, cependant Paul avait raison et j'avais un peu de mal à l'admettre. Je m'installai contre la porte d'entrée et décrochai.

**- Joyeux Noël mademoiselle Swan.**

**- Joyeux Noël monsieur Storm. Comment allez-vous ?**

**- Hormis le fait que toi et Bradin me manquiez énormément, tout va bien. Que faites-vous ?**

**- On est à la réserve et figures toi que le père noël est aussi passé ici.**

**- Je parie que le petit est aux anges**, dit-il avec un petit rire.

**- On ne peut rien te cacher.**

Je continuais de parler avec Lucas et je n'entendis pas ma mère.

**- Mais avec qui peut-elle passer autant de temps au téléphone ?**

**- Avec son chéri.**

**- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter Bradin**, demanda Charlie.

**- Avec Lucas ils se font tout le temps des bisous sur la bouche. Même qu'une fois il a dormi à la maison**.

Je vis tous les visages se tourner vers moi.

**- Isabella Marie Swan ! Pose ce téléphone et viens ici tout de suite !**

**- J'ai un problème, **dis-je à Lucas.

**- C'est ce que je crois avoir entendu. Je te rappelle ce soir. Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi.**

J'avançais vers mes parents alors que tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi.

**- Qui est Lucas ?** Me demanda ma mère.

Je me retournais vers mon fils qui se cachait dans les bras de Jacob.

**- Bradin, il me semble que nous avions un accord …**

**- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à lui,** me morigéna mon père**. Dis-nous plutôt qui est ce type.**

**- Ce type, comme tu dis, a un prénom, c'est Lucas. Lui et moi, on … sort ensemble.**

**- Et quand pensais tu nous en parler ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, un jour.**

**- Un jour ! Quand tu serais tombée enceinte !**

Mon père était en colère. Non, il était furieux, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Je me tournais une nouvelle fois vers mon fils toujours caché dans les bras de son parrain. Tous nos amis me regardaient indignés. Je n'avais donc pas le droit d'être de nouveau heureuse avec un homme. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

**- Je crois que je vais rentrer,** dis-je la voix cassée.

**- Ce qui s'est passé avec Ed… avec l'autre, ne t'as donc rien appris. Tu devrais penser à tes études au lieu de penser aux garçons**. **Tu as envie que tout ça recommence, parce que moi pas.** **Je t'ai soutenu pour Bradin mais je ne recommencerai pas. J'espère que tu m'entends bien, JE NE RECOMMENCERAI PAS !**

Mon père hurlait à présent. Ma mère et Billy avaient beau essayé de le calmer rien n'y faisait.

**- Je rentre à la maison, quelqu'un pourra sûrement vous ramenez.**

**- Tu devrais carrément rentrer à Spokane et emmènes Bradin avec toi.**

Je fis face à mon père. Avais-je rêvé ou venait-il de nous jeter dehors ? En examinant la tête de mes amis je compris que j'avais bien entendu.

**- Bradin tu viens, il faut que nous rentrions à la maison.**

Mon fils se détacha de Jacob et baissa la tête. Quand il osa me regarder, je vis pour la première fois des larmes de tristesse sur son doux visage. Mon cœur se serra, j'aurais aimé ne jamais voir une telle expression sur sa figure. Je le pris par la main.

**- Désolé tout le monde. Merci pour tous.**

Je mis ma main sur la poignée. Les larmes commencèrent à couler, je ne voulais pas que l'on me voit ainsi. Je ne me retournai pas.

**- Au fait Jacob, j'ai oublié de te dire que la magie Quileute existe vraiment.**

J'ouvris la porte et avançais. Bradin me tira le bras, il se retourna.

**- Tu sais papy, Lucas il est drôlement gentil. **Il sanglota**. J'aimerais bien que se soit mon papa.**

Il pleura de plus belle, je le pris dans mes bras pour le consoler. Je réussis sans aucune difficulté à rejoindre ma voiture. Une fois Bradin dans son siège, je démarrai et partis. Je regardai dans mon rétroviseur. Je crue reconnaître Renée et Billy sur le pas de la porte, mais je pleurais trop pour en être certaine. Je m'arrêtais à la maison, fis nos bagages et partis. Il m'avait bien fallut une demi heure pour rassembler nos affaires et personne n'était venu m'arrêter.


	11. Chapitre 10

C'est moi ^^

Que dire à part que je suis fière de moi ! Après vous avoir fait plus ou moins détester Edward c'est Charlie qui en prend pour son grade. J'aime ...

Vous lui en voulez beaucoup d'avoir réagit de façon aussi impulsive mais en même temps il faut se mettre à sa place. Le dernier petit-ami de Bella est parti en la laissant enceinte. Pas facile pour un père. Il a juste peur que l'histoire se répète.

Sinon je vous informe que ce week-end prolongé m'a permis d'écrire et l'histoire a pas mal avancé. C'est bon d'avoir un peu d'avance, on ressent moins la peur de ne pas avoir fini à temps. le tout maintenant c'est que je garde cette avance. Et ça c'est vraiment pas gagné.

Je vous souhaite une bonne elcture. A la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10:**

Nous arrivâmes à Spokane au beau milieu de la nuit. Bradin était épuisé, il n'avait pas cessé de pleurer et de s'excuser. J'avais tout tenté pour le calmer rien n'y avait fait. Il n'avait même plus la force de monter les escaliers. J'avais laissé nos bagages dans le coffre de la Chevrolet et j'avais pris Bradin dans mes bras. Une fois dans l'appartement il refusa d'en descendre. Je pris une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur. Le signal de mon répondeur clignotait, 75 messages. Je me mis sur le canapé, toujours Bradin dans les bras, et le mis en route. Je n'écoutais que les 7 premiers messages. Ils étaient tous de ma mère. Elle était au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Je n'avais ni l'énergie, ni l'envie de l'appeler. Je lui en voulais à elle aussi, comme à tous ceux présent à ce moment là. Pourquoi personne n'avait pris ma défense ? Croyaient-ils tous que je n'étais qu'une gamine irresponsable ? Pourtant depuis que Bradin était là je m'étais montré plus que raisonnable. J'étais bien plus mature que les autres filles de mon âge. Ma mère aurait dû prendre ma défense. Après tout elle devait me comprendre. Elle avait bien abandonné mon père en partant avec moi seulement quelques mois après ma naissance. Elle n'avait pas attendu des années pour se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Bradin était toujours accroché à moi. J'allumai mon portable. Comme je me l'étais imaginée il y avait un grand nombre d'appels en absence, 29 pour être exact. La plupart étaient de ma mère, mais Jacob et Lucas avaient aussi tenté de m'avoir.

Je tapais un message pour mon amoureux _« Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien, je me suis juste pris la tête avec mon père. Nous sommes rentrés à Spokane. Je t'aime»._

Je n'avais pas l'intention de contacter Jake. Pour l'instant je le rangeai dans la même catégorie que ma mère. J'avais à peine fini d'envoyer ce dernier message que l'on m'appelait, ma mère. Je laissais mon portable vibrer, peut-être qu'elle finirait par comprendre que je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je regardais mon fils qui baillait.

**- On va se coucher**.

**- Veux dormir avec toi**, dit-il tout bas.

Je pris la direction de ma chambre. Bradin se lova dans mes bras et ne cessait de sangloter. J'aurais aimé pouvoir effacer cette journée de sa mémoire. J'aurais aimé pouvoir effacer toute sa peine. C'était la première fois que je me sentais si impuissante. Je me contentais de lui caresser le dos et de lui fredonner une berceuse. Après de longues heures il finit par s'endormir. J'étais incapable de fermer l'œil, je revoyais sans cesse l'action dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi nous en étions arrivés là, ce ne pouvait pas seulement être à cause de Lucas et de notre relation.

Je devais rêver, oui c'est ça je rê ne cessait de m'appeler mais tout était brumeux autour de moi, je ne voyais rien, j'étais perdue. J'ouvris soudainement les yeux, il faisait jour. Bradin dormait profondément toujours dans mes bras. Lucas m'appelait toujours, je n'avais donc pas rêvé. Je me détachais de mon fils et cherchais d'où venait se voix. En entrant dans le salon je compris qu'il s'agissait du répondeur et je courus vers le téléphone.

**- Lucas ? Tu es encore là ?**

**- Nom de dieu Bella ! Mais où étais-tu ? Ca fait des heures que je t'appelle sur ton portable et sur ton fixe et que je n'ai aucunes réponses.**

**- Je suis désolée, je dormais. Je me réveille à peine**, dis-je penaude.

**- Est-ce que ça va ?**

Je voulais lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter mais les mots ne sortirent pas.

**- Bella tu es toujours avec moi ?**

Je me mis à pleurer.

**- Ma puce parle moi je t'en supplie.**

**- Je … sais … pas quoi faire,** dis-je en sanglotant.

**- Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Mon père … m'a renvoyé à Spokane quand il a appris … pour nous. Il ne voulait plus de ni de moi ni de … de Bradin à Forks. Il a … Il a fait ça devant toute ma famille et tous mes amis, … personne n'a pris ma défense. **

J'avais lâché mon histoire mais avec tous mes sanglots je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir été très claire. Il y eut un long silence. Je n'entendais que la respiration rapide de Lucas.

**- Je prends le premier avion et j'arrive.**

**- Tu ne peux pas faire ça … Tes vacances … Ta famille …**

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour le retenir, car en réalité chaque fibre de mon être voulait qu'il revienne.

**- Je vais leur expliquer, ils comprendront. Je vais faire le plus vite possible. **

**- Merci,** soufflai-je.

Quand j'eu raccrochai je vis Bradin assis dans mon lit. Il se frottait les yeux, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé une aussi bonne nuit que je l'avais pensé.

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé du salon. Bradin buvait son biberon de chocolat en regardant la télévision. En réalité il ne buvait pas vraiment, il était trop absorbé par les aventures de Mickey et Donald. On frappa à la porte, qui cela pouvait-il être, ça ne pouvait pas être Lucas. J'ouvris, Alice était sur le seuil.

**- Que fais-tu ici Alice ?**

Elle déposa des paquets à mes pieds.

**- C'est de la part de toute la famille. Ce sont des cadeaux de Noël, pour Bradin et pour toi.**

**- Alice, je n'en veux pas**, dis-je sèchement.

**- Maman c'est qui ?**

Bradin se tenait derrière moi, il regardait Alice. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du vampire. Elle s'agenouilla.

**- Bonjour Bradin, moi c'est Alice. Je suis une amie de ta maman.**

**- Bonjour Alice, **répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

**- Va finir de petit déjeuner**, dis-je en poussant mon fils vers le canapé. **Alice …**

Elle se releva.

**- Bella je t'en prie arrête un peu ce petit jeu. C'est moi Alice, ta meilleure amie.**

**- Je n'ai pas d'amie qui s'appelle Alice,** répondis-je du tac au tac.

**- Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça. Tu n'auras qu'à rapporter les cadeaux à la maison toi-même. Comme ça tu pourras dire tout ce que tu penses à la famille. Notre adresse est sur le paquet rouge.**

Elle tourna les talons et disparut dans l'escalier. Je rentrai les paquets et les déposai près de l'entrée. Ce n'étais décidemment pas ma période. Comme si l'engueulade avec mon père n'était pas suffisante, il fallait aussi que je gère les Cullen.

Bradin avait fini son chocolat, à présent il faisait des dessins. Tout était calme, j'en profitais pour aller récupérer nos bagages que je n'avais toujours pas sortis du coffre de ma Chevrolet. Quand j'arrivai en haut le téléphone sonnait. Je laissais à mon répondeur le soin de faire son boulot, c'était ma mère, encore. Elle ne comprendra donc jamais. Le soleil se coucha sans que je ne décroche une seule fois le téléphone. Il n'avait pas arrêté de sonner. D'ici quelques jours il faudrait que j'envoie un message à ma mère pour qu'elle arrête de me harceler. J'étais en train de coucher Bradin quand on frappa à la porte. Pas question que je me retrouve dans la même situation que ce matin, je regardais par le judas : Lucas !

J'ouvris la porte et me jetai dans ses bras. Il me serra fort contre lui et il entra dans l'appartement en me tenant fermement dans ses bras. Il me déposa et alla faire un bisou à mon fils qui l'avait entendu arriver et qui l'avait réclamé. Il tenta tant bien que mal de rassurer Bradin mais le petit s'en voulait énormément. Finalement, il finit par s'endormir, une fois de plus épuisé par ses pleurs. Le voir dans cet état m'arrachais le cœur.

Puis nous allâmes dans ma chambre, Lucas m'embrassa comme si cela faisait des années que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Il s'allongea sur le lit et je m'installai dans ses bras. Il m'écouta toute la nuit en me caressant les cheveux et en m'assurant que tout allait s'arranger. Il ne parla presque pas, le peu de fois que j'entendis sa voix se fut pour des « désolé » que je ne voulais pas entendre. Il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire.


	12. Chapitre 11

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait faux bond mercredi mais j'ai eu des problèmes personnels et je n'avais pas la tête à publier ce nouveau chapitre.

Je m'excuse encore.

Bonne lecture et à mercredi.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11:**

Ce matin là, en me réveillant, je sentis comme un grand vide en moi. Machinalement je cherchais Lucas mais il n'était pas là, pas de petit-copain à l'horizon. Mes yeux commençaient à s'habituer à la lumière du jour et je pus constater que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Je me demandais bien quelle heure il pouvait être. Je soufflais un bon coup et me levais. J'étais déçue dès le réveil, j'aurais aimé me réveiller et avoir Lucas à mes côtés, la journée promettait d'être longue. Mes cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et je n'arrivais pas à les dompter. Je choisis la solution de facilité et j'attachai sommairement mes cheveux en une espèce de couette haute. En arrivant dans le salon mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur l'horloge : 10h15. J'avais fais la grasse matinée et ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Depuis la naissance de Bradin pour être exact. Moi qui était à ranger dans la catégorie marmotte, j'avais eu du mal à m'habituer au fait que mon fils soit un lève-tôt. D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être l'heure qu'il se réveille. Tout doucement j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre, elle était vide. Mais où pouvait-il être ? Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil dans l'ensemble de l'appartement et aucun signe de lui. J'avais deux options : soit Bradin était avec Lucas (ce que j'espérais fortement), soit il était avec Edward. A l'idée qu'il se soit introduit chez moi et qu'il soit parti avec mon fils, j'eue envie de vomir.

Je ne paniquais pas, du moins j'essayais de m'en persuader. Je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro de mon homme. Une sonnerie, puis deux, trois et répondeur. C'est pas possible ! Je tentai ma chance une nouvelle fois.

**- Allo ?**

**- Lucas, dis moi que Bradin est avec toi …**

**- Ben oui il est avec moi. **

Il paraissait surpris.

**- Merci mon dieu …**

**- Bella, ça va ?** demanda-t-il étonné.

**- Non ça va pas. J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler les flics ! Je me suis réveillée et mon fils n'était plus là ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir, me laisser un mot ou un truc dans le genre.**

**- Mais je l'ai fait ma puce. Regarde sur le frigo.**

Je me retournais et effectivement un bout de papier rose ornait le frigo. On pouvait lire : « _Les deux hommes de ta vie sont sortis acheter de quoi petit-déjeuner. On t'aime. »_ Je m'en voulais.

**- Je suis désolée … Où êtes-vous ? Je peux vous rejoindre ?**

**- On est au coin de la rue. 5 minutes et on est là.**

**- Okay alors je vais préparer le café et le chocolat.**

Je venais juste de finir de mettre la table quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

**- Mamannnnnnn !**

Mon fils se jeta dans mes bras et me fit un énorme câlin. Je lui embrassais le front. Lucas arriva juste derrière lui et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Le café était prêt, le chocolat de mon petit prince aussi, nous nous installâmes donc à table. Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur et les pâtisseries étaient succulentes. Mon fils avait un grand sourire collé au visage, j'étais heureuse de le voir comme ça. Je préférais vraiment le voir avec cette bouille là, plutôt que celle qu'il affichait ces deux derniers jours.

Une fois le repas finit et la table débarrassée nous passâmes le reste de la matinée tranquillement à l'appartement. Nous étions tous les trois installés sur le canapé devant la télévision. J'étais dans les bras de Lucas et Bradin était dans les miens. Une vraie petite famille, ma petite famille.

Après notre copieux petit-déjeuner nous n'avions pas vraiment faim à midi. Le repas fut donc rapide. J'étais en train de faire la vaisselle quand Lucas me demanda ce que c'était que tous ces paquets qui étaient dans l'entrée. Rapidement, je lui racontais la venue d'Alice.

**- Tu sais quoi mon cœur. Je vais aller leurs rendre. Maintenant, **dis-je en m'essuyant les mains.

**- Tu es sûre ? Ca peut attendre quelques jours ou même la reprise des cours.**

**- Il faut que je le fasse pendant que j'en ai le courage. Et puis comme ça je dirais une bonne fois pour toute à toute la famille Cullen ce que je pense.**

J'étais plus que déterminée. Il fallait que je règle ça pour mon bien-être mais aussi pour celui de Bradin et de Lucas.

**- Tu pourrais me garder mon p'tit monstre le temps que je m'en occupe ?**

**- Pas de problème. Mais soit prudente, au moindre souci tu m'appelles.**

J'acquiesçai et l'embrassai langoureusement. Je donnais quelques recommandations à mon fils et partis chez les Cullen.

Je connaissais bien Spokane et ses environs, peut-être pas aussi bien que Forks ou la Push mais quand même je vivais ici depuis 3 ans. Pourtant cela faisait 2h que je tournais en rond. Impossible de trouver cette putain de maison. Ca ne devrait pourtant pas être compliqué de trouver une baraque au milieu de cette forêt. J'avais appelé Lucas mais il avait été incapable de m'aider. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi sans les avoir affronté, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir assez de courage pour réitérer l'action.

Je sortis de la voiture. Je ne voulais pas faire ça mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je me mis à hurler.

** - EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Je sursautai, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il arrive aussi vite.

**- Je … Je voulais aller chez vous et je me suis perdue. Mon sens de l'orientation ne s'est pas amélioré ces dernières années.**

Il pouffa et monta dans ma Chevrolet. Je pris une grande inspiration et m'installai derrière le volant.

**- Une nouvelle voiture ?**

**- Ma camionnette m'a lâché peu avant le premier anniversaire de Bradin.**

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. C'était un silence pesant, j'en venais presque à espérer qu'il me supplie de le pardonner pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter, j'allais parler quand la maison apparue.

C'était une vieille bâtisse dans le style victorien. Elle était blanche, avec de nombreuses baies vitrées et des volets dans les tons bleus. Le garage était ouvert, il y avait toujours la même collection de voitures (Porsche, Jeep, Ferrari, ...). La maison était encore plus grande et plus majestueuse que celle de Forks. Esmée avait vraiment le chic pour dégoter de superbe maison perdue au milieu de nulle part. Je me garais devant la maison à côté de la Volvo d'Edward.

Quand je descendis de la voiture, il m'attendait déjà devant les marches du perron, les paquets en main. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une tornade brune s'abattit sur moi. Je n'eue pas le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit qu'Alice m'avait déjà prise dans ses bras et me déposait au milieu du salon.

**- Merci Alice mais je sais encore marcher**, dis-je méchamment.

Elle perdit son sourire de lutin et s'installa à côté de Jasper sur un grand canapé blanc. Esmée était assisse de l'autre côté de Jasper. Carlisle était sur l'accoudoir un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Emmett était confortablement installé dans un grand fauteuil en cuir blanc, Rosalie sur ses genoux. Edward pris place sur l'autre canapé, placé sur ma gauche. Je les regardais les uns après les autres. J'avais quand même un petit pincement au cœur. Ils avaient compté pour moi à une époque.

**- Nous sommes ravis de te revoir Bella**, dis Carlisle d'une voix posée.

**- Ce n'est pas vraiment réciproque.**

Mon regard croisa celui d'Esmée, si elle avait pu pleurer elle l'aurait fait. J'ouvris la bouche, je voulais m'excuser mais je ne fis rien. Je n'allais pas m'excuser alors que je disais simplement la vérité. Tous les regards étaient posés sur moi.

**- Je suis juste venue vous rendre les cadeaux. Nous n'en avons pas besoin …**

**- Je n'en suis pas certain**, me coupa Edward. **Nous t'avons acheté un GPS et d'après ce que j'ai pu constater ça pourrait te servir.**

Emmett émit un petit rire pendant que je levais les yeux au ciel. Je repris.

**- Je sais que vous voulez bien faire. Mais je veux juste que vous restiez loin de Bradin, de moi et de ma famille. Nous nous en sommes très bien sortis sans vous, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais p'tite sœur ? C'est nous ! Arrête un peu ton cinéma on est entre nous.**

**- Je ne suis pas ta « petite sœur » Emmett. Je ne suis la petite sœur de personne. Je veux juste pouvoir reprendre ma vie comme elle l'était.**

**- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit de nous tenir en dehors de la vie de Bradin !**

Rosalie s'était levée et me faisait face. Avant j'étais intimidé par elle, elle m'impressionnait par sa beauté et son charisme. Mais aujourd'hui j'aurais été prête à lui sauter à la gorge sans aucune peur.

**- Jasper arrête d'essayer de me calmer**, lui demandai-je en lui jetant un regard noir. **Rosalie, sache que Bradin est mon fils. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je décide ce qui est le mieux pour lui. **

**- Tu es peut-être sa mère mais Edward est son père, il a aussi son mot à dire.**

Elle était énervée et son regard était encore plus froid que d'habitude. Ces yeux normalement dorés étaient aussi noirs que l'ébène. Mais elle ne me faisait plus peur, je ne me démonterai pas.

**- Je suis mère célibataire, mon fils n'a pas de père.**

**- Tu n'es qu'une égoïste !**

**- Rose calme toi. S'il te plaît mon amour.**

Emmett s'était placé derrière elle et l'enlaçait. Je me mis à rire, c'était incontrôlable.

**- Je suis égoïste ! Waouh ! Vous m'avez fait croire que je faisais partie de cette famille et vous m'avez abandonné. Je n'ai eu aucune explication même pas un texto ou un mail. J'ai juste eu le droit à une lamentable balade en forêt. Vous avez joué avec moi et quand vous en avez eu marre vous m'avez laissé. Et tu oses me dire qu'ici c'est moi l'égoïste ?**

Je criais, non j'hurlais. J'étais sorti de mes gonds. Moi qui voulait rester calme, c'était louper. J'avais même du mal à retenir mes larmes.

**- On pensait que se serait plus simple pour toi,** dit Esmée.

**- C'était plus simple pour vous, pas pour moi.**

Cette fois mes larmes se mirent à couler. Je repensais à leur départ, à mon désespoir, à l'inquiétude de ma famille, à la haine de la meute, …

**- Rosalie, **repris-je une fois mes larmes calmées**, c'est toi la plus égoïste ici. Si tu veux avoir Bradin c'est juste pour assouvir tes envies de bébé. Ce n'est même pas pour Edward que tu le fais. C'est pour toi et pour personne d'autre**.

J'avais touché juste. Elle ne me fixait plus. Elle se dégagea des bras de son mari et se posa à côté d'Edward. Il ne disait rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il était vraiment malheureux. Ils étaient tous malheureux.

**- Je pourrais l'examiner, histoire de vérifier qu'il est … normal.**

**- Ce ne sera pas la peine Carlisle. Bradin est tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal. **

**- Si tu le dis. Mais j'aimerai pouvoir vérifier moi-même …**

**- Il en est hors de question, **le coupai-je.

Il y eu un long silence.

**- Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, on m'attend.**

Je pris le chemin de la porte quand Edward apparut devant moi.

**- Attend Bella. Je sais que j'ai merdé, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir mais c'est quand même mon fils. Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas.**

**- Tu ne l'auras pas.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'ai bien compris tous ce que tu as dis et je te comprends. Alors je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose : fais en sorte qu'Alice puise le voir. Je resterai dans l'ombre je te le promets. Nous resterons tous dans l'ombre. Mais comme ça je pourrais le « surveiller » et je pourrais le protéger comme un vrai père. Je te promets de toujours le protéger, toujours.**

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête et sortis. Je me sentais étonnamment bien, comme si on venait de m'enlever un poids des épaules. Je me mis au volant de ma Chevrolet le sourire aux lèvres. J'allais démarrer quand on toqua à ma fenêtre. Alice, elle ne lâchera donc jamais l'affaire.

**- Bella, je t'en supplie pardonne moi. Pardonne à mon frère, pardonne à tout le monde et redevenons la famille que nous étions.**

**- Au revoir Alice …**

Je mis le contact et pris le chemin pour rejoindre ma famille.


	13. Chapitre 12

Je sais nous ne sommes pas mercredi, je suis horriblement en retard … Vous pouvez me jeter des tomates si vous voulez.

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié en temps et en heure mais mon chapitre n'était pas fini et je n'arrivais pas à en faire ce que je voulais. C'est la première fois que je galère autant.

Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois. En plus je déteste ne pas tenir mes promesses …

A part ça, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à craquer pour Lucas, mais sincèrement, qui ne craquerait pas pour lui ^^

J'étais super contente de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a plu. Bella a fait fureur !

Je vous remercie pour vos messages de soutient.

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12:**

Les jours défilaient à vitesse grand V. Entre Bradin, Lucas, les ami(e)s, les cours et les examens je n'avais rien vu passer. Le mois de mars était déjà bien entamé et le mois d'avril commencerait dans quelques jours. Bradin allait fêter ses 5 ans et une chose est sûre, on ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Il devait me le rappeler, ainsi qu'à Lucas, une bonne centaine de fois par jours. J'angoissais un peu. Depuis sa naissance, nous étions toujours retournés à Forks pour le faire avec tout le monde. Mais cette année ça ne se passerait pas comme ça et j'ignorais comment mon fils allait réagir.

Depuis les vacances de Noël, la situation avec ma famille ne c'était pas améliorée. Au bout de plusieurs jours j'avais fini par répondre à ma mère et à Jacob, mais eux non plus ne comprenait pas ma relation amoureuse. Ils ne cessaient de me dire que Bradin me suffisait et que je n'avais besoin de personne d'autre dans ma vie. J'aimais mon fils. Je l'aimais plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie. Il me comblait entièrement en tant que mère mais j'avais besoin de Lucas pour me sentir vraiment entière. Avec lui à mes côtés j'étais épanouie en tant que femme. J'avais beau leur expliquer ça, ils ne me comprenaient pas et nos conversations finissaient toujours en disputes. Cette situation et nos querelles incessantes finissaient de m'épuiser. Pour éviter leur appel j'envoyais un mail tous les mercredis. Ainsi je leur donnais de nos nouvelles et je pouvais leur envoyer des photos si nous en avions faites. Je faisais aussi suivre ce mail à mon père mais je n'avais aucune réponse. Pourtant, d'après Jacob, il l'attendait avec impatience chaque semaine. En fait la seule personne de Forks avec qui j'avais toujours les mêmes contacts qu'avant était Angela. Elle ne me jugeait pas et me comprenait. C'était la seule que j'avais invité pour l'anniversaire de mon fils.

J'avais donc déjà largement de quoi m'occuper l'esprit. Pourtant, à cela il fallait rajouter les Cullen, ou plutôt Edward. Il ne cessait de venir me voir, que Bradin soit là ou pas. Il voulait faire parti de nos vies. C'était son fils et je le comprenais mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible, je lui avais expliqué plusieurs fois. En plus, il m'avait promis de nous laisser tranquilles et qu'il ne chercherait pas à faire partie de la vie du petit si je faisais en sorte qu'Alice puisse avoir des visions de lui. J'avais tenu ma parole, j'avais ôté son bracelet à mon fils, mais pas Edward. Une promesse de plus qu'il ne tenait pas.

Nous étions le vendredi 27 mars. Je me souviendrais de ce jour dans les moindres détails jusqu'à ce que j'expire mon dernier souffle. Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Malgré les épais nuages noirs, qui annonçaient un orage imminent, une majorité des étudiants était dehors à profiter de la chaleur. C'était d'ailleurs mon cas. J'étais allongé dans l'herbe, la tête sur le torse de Lucas. Il caressait mes cheveux. Nous étions accompagnés d'Elena, de Mia et Steeve (son copain du moment) et de Cole et Beth (c'était tout récent). Nous étions en train d'organiser l'anniversaire de Bradin qui devait avoir lieu le samedi de la semaine suivante. Nous avions déjà établi le programme en cas de journée ensoleillée mais nous séchions totalement sur ce que nous allions faire en cas de pluie. Nous débattions dans la bonne humeur quand, sans que nous l'ayons entendu approcher, son ténor retentit.

**- Vous n'avez qu'à venir à la maison. Alice adorerait organiser la fête d'anniversaire de Bradin.**

Le silence s'abattit sur notre petite assemblée et tous mes amis me regardaient. J'avais senti le corps de Lucas se tendre et il avait cessé ses caresses. Je pris une grande inspiration.

**- Non merci Edward.**

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Parce que je ne veux pas. Parce que c'est une fête à laquelle ta famille et toi n'êtes pas conviés. **

Je me redressai et m'assis en tailleur. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien.

**- Je te préviens je ne changerai pas d'avis alors va t'en**, lui dis-je.

Edward croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et me fit un magnifique sourire hypocrite.

**- Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris Bella. Bradin est autant ton fils que le mien et nous voulons participer à son anniversaire que ça te plaise ou non.**

J'étais tel un volcan. Pour l'instant ma colère était interne mais j'étais sur le point d'exploser. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Monsieur croyait pouvoir décider de tout. Il croyait qu'il pouvait m'imposer sa volonté mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Je n'étais plus la gentille et douce Bella qu'il avait connu. J'étais plus sûre de moi à présent et surtout je m'étais forgé un sacré caractère dont il allait me dire des nouvelles. Cependant, je n'eu pas le temps de lui montrer car Lucas était déjà debout, face à Edward qui le surplombait de quelques centimètres.

**- Ecoute Cullen. Quand Bella te dit non c'est non, compris ?**

Lucas avait parlé calmement mais le ton qu'il avait utilisé laissait comprendre à Edward qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Edward serrait les poings et ses mâchoires étaient crispées. Ces yeux étaient d'un noir profond. Il me faisait peur. J'avais peur qu'il frappe Lucas, c'est alors que je vis une main se poser sur l'épaule d'Edward, Jasper. Ses frères et sœurs étaient arrivés à ses côtés et il semblait se détendre un peu.

Je m'interposais entre les deux hommes, une main sur le torse de chacun. Le ciel commençait à vraiment devenir sombre et tous les étudiants étaient rentrés se mettre à l'abri. Si nous étions dans un film cela aurait annoncé le combat final entre les deux ennemis jurés. Mais nous n'étions pas dans un film et il était hors de question que ces deux là se battent. Le tonnerre retentit alors que je me tournais vers Lucas.

**- Prenez vos affaires et allez vous mettre à l'abri …**

**- Bella,** me coupa Cole**. Je ne suis pas sûre que nous devions te laisser seule.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'arrive dans 5 minutes.**

**- Ma puce,** souffla Lucas.

**- S'il te plaît …**

Il baissa les yeux, signe qu'il se résiliait. Il m'embrassa tendrement, ramassa ses affaires ainsi que les miennes et suivis les autres. Quand il fut hors de ma vue je fis face à Edward. Le tonnerre se fit de nouveau entendre.

**- Je croyais que nous étions d'accord. Tu ne t'immisces pas dans nos vies et en échange je fais en sorte qu'Alice détecte Bradin.**

**- Ca ne me convient plus. J'ai besoin de plus, je suis son père.**

**- Edward nous n'allons pas avoir cette conversation, pas encore. Je suis désolée pour toi, pour vous**, dis-je en m'adressant au reste du clan Cullen. **Je suis sûre vous savez que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Bradin.**

Je les regardai tour à tour et une fine pluie se mit à tomber.

**- Bella tu ne comprends pas**, intervint Alice. **Je nous ai vus formant une grande famille, tous ensembles.**

**- Alice, **soufflai-je.** Nous savons tous que tes visions sont subjectives. Tu m'avais vu faire partie de votre famille en étant moi-même vampire et regarde ce que nous sommes à présent. Des inconnus, juste des inconnus. Alors laisse-moi douter de tes talents de médium.**

La pluie avait redoublée de force, il pleuvait à torrent à présent, j'étais trempée jusqu'au os.

**- Bella ! Bella !**

Je me retournai et vis Lucas courir vers moi, mon portable à la main. Avec la pluie j'avais du mal à voir clairement son visage mais il semblait perdu.

**- Oh mon dieu ! NON !**

Je fis volte-face pour regardai Edward qui était à genoux par terre. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait peur, mais de quoi pouvait avoir peur un vampire ? Ses yeux laissaient transparaître une multitude de sentiments : la tristesse, l'horreur, la haine, … Sa famille non plus ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Lucas arriva à mes côtés, ses yeux étaient rouges.

**- Bella c'est Bradin. L'école a appelé, il a eu un accident …**

Le reste de la phrase n'arriva pas jusqu'à mon cerveau. Le monde venait d'arrêter de tourner, mon bébé avait eu un accident.


	14. Chapitre 13

Comme quoi tout arrive, cette semaine je publie à temps !

Vous êtes nombreuses à ne pas vouloir qu'il arrive de mal à Bella et toute sa petite famille. Je tiens juste à vous rappeler qu'au début de ma fiction, on comprend bien que Bella a vécu quelque chose de malheureux et que c'est à ça que l'histoire va mener. On arrive donc progressivement au ''drame''.

La fin du dernier chapitre était frustrante et j'ai bien peur que la fin du chapitre de cette semaine ne soit pas mieux. Je suis prête à recevoir vos projectiles ^^

Voili voiloù. Il ne me reste pus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13:**

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital dura au maximum 30 minutes. J'avais pourtant eu l'impression d'avoir mis des heures avant d'arriver.

Lucas n'avait pas encore arrêté la voiture que j'en étais déjà sortie. J'allais directement au point d'accueil. En passant par la salle d'attente je vis Alice dans les bras de Jasper, Emmett tenir fermement la main de Rosalie, et Esmée assise la tête dans ses mains.

**- Mais je suis son père ! Dites moi comment il va**, s'écria Edward.

**- Fils calme toi. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver.**

Carlisle était à ses côtés et il tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer. J'arrivais à leur hauteur et les poussais légèrement afin de faire face à la dame de l'accueil.

**- Je suis Isabella Swan, la mère de Bradin Swan. On m'a dis qu'il était ici.**

J'essayais de paraître calme mais ma voix me trahissait. La femme, qui devait avoir la cinquantaine, ne pianota même pas sur son ordinateur.

**- C'est exact madame. Votre fils a été percuté par une voiture. Il est actuellement en salle d'opération.**

**- Comment va-t-il ? C'est grave ? Il va s'en sortir ?**

**- Je suis désolée madame mais je n'en sais pas plus. Allez dans la salle d'attente, un médecin viendra vous voir.**

Je ne la remerciai même pas et partis m'installer dans la salle d'attente. Les autres étaient là, le visage fermé. Les larmes que j'avais jusque là réussies à contenir se mirent à couler. J'étais complètement perdu.

**- Bella …**

Je relevais la tête vers Lucas.

**- Il faudrait prévenir ta famille.**

Ma famille … Je savais que je devais les appeler mais je n'en avais pas le courage. C'était de ma faute si Bradin était à l'hôpital. Ma famille avait raison depuis le début, j'aurais du me concentrer sur mon fils et sur rien d'autre. Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si j'avais été une bonne mère. Les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle.

**- Donne-moi ton portable. Je vais dehors pour appeler tes parents, Jacob, Mike et Angela. Je ne serais pas long.**

Il m'embrassa sur le front et je lui chuchotais un merci.

Je regardais autour de moi. Edward et Carlisle avaient fini par rejoindre le reste de la famille Cullen.

J'étais souvent venu à l'hôpital, enfin ma maladresse m'avait souvent conduite à l'hôpital. J'en avais tellement l'habitude que j'aurais pu avoir une carte de fidélité. Quelque soit l'hôpital il y a toujours cette odeur, comme si la mort planait au dessus de nos têtes ces mêmes couleurs pastels qui donnent encore plus envie de pleurer et surtout ces visages crispés et striés par les larmes des personnes attendant des nouvelles de leur proche. Pourtant, c'était la première fois que j'avais aussi peur. J'étais tout simplement terrorisée.

Mon regard était focalisé sur la pendule de la salle d'attente. Je n'avais pas vu Lucas entrer. Il s'installa à côté de moi et m'assura qu'il avait eu tout le monde. D'après ce que j'avais compris ils se mettaient en chemin. Je lui fis un pâle petit sourire en guise de remerciement. Ma tête posée sur son épaule je fixai toujours l'horloge. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se moquait de moi. Le temps semblait figé. La trotteuse mettait une éternité à faire un mouvement. C'est comme si les secondes étaient devenues des heures. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, mon esprit était tourné vers Bradin. Des milliers de questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, des milliers de questions qui pour l'instant restaient sans réponse.

Les portes de l'entrée s'ouvrirent, une fois de plus, sans que mon regard ne se détache de la pendule.

**- Bella !**

Mes yeux se déplacèrent et firent un rapide balayage de la salle pour voir qui m'appelait. Quand mon regard croisa le sien. Je croyais n'avoir plus aucune force, pourtant je me mis debout, mes jambes se mirent à courir et je me jetais dans ses bras.

**- Jacob**, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je me cramponnais à sa nuque, une fois de plus il était là pour moi et pour mon fils. Une fois de plus il était ma bouée de sauvetage. D'un seul bras il me souleva et me ramena vers mes amis. Il les salua rapidement et je sentis son corps se mettre à trembler. Il venait d'apercevoir Edward et les siens.

**- Je t'en prie Jake, pas maintenant,** murmurai-je.

Il souffla. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant qu'il ne me fasse assoir et qu'il n'ose reprendre la parole.

**- Comment va-t-il ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. J'attends qu'un médecin vienne me voir. Tu es tout seul ?**

**- J'ai pris un moyen de transport peu commun.**

**- Oh …**

**- Et puis Leah a pris la tête de la meute pendant que Sam remplace ton père.**

Le silence retomba. Il s'installa à ma droite alors que Lucas se trouvait sur le siège à ma gauche. J'avais une main dans celle de mon petit-ami et une dans celle de mon meilleur ami. La chaleur qui émanait du corps de Jake était toujours aussi réconfortante.

Quelques minutes plus tard ou peut-être quelques heures, c'est Mike qui arriva accompagné de Jessica. Ils m'embrassèrent et discutèrent rapidement avec Jacob. Jessica me proposa un café que je refusai. Je savais qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur et son attention me toucha. Finalement elle n'était peut-être pas celle que j'imaginais.

De temps à autre, Mike et Jake jetaient un regard noir en direction des Cullen mais ceux-ci ne réagissaient pas. Ils semblaient être dans le même état que moi.

**- La famille de Bradin Swan …, **demanda un médecin.

Je me levai accompagné de Lucas, Jacob, Mia, et tous les autres. Nous arrivâmes auprès du docteur en même temps qu'Edward et sa famille. Le médecin parut étonné du nombre de personne présente puisqu'il ajouta.

**- Bonjour, je suis l'assistant du Dr McCoy. Je viens chercher …,** il jeta un coup d'œil au dossier de mon fils, **je viens chercher sa mère : Isabella Swan.**

Je fis deux ou trois pas en avant pour me détacher du reste du groupe. C'est à ce moment là que tout dérapa.

**- Je suis son père**, intervint Edward.

**- Ferme là un peu espèce de sangsue. Tu n'es personne pour lui.**

**- Répète un peu ça Black !**

Edward et Jacob s'insultaient à présent. Mike, Lucas et Cole s'étaient mis derrière Jake et donnaient eux-aussi de la voix. Derrière Edward se tenaient Emmett et Jasper alors que Carlisle tentait vainement de calmer la situation.

Je les regardais pendant quelques instants. S'en était trop pour moi. Nous étions là depuis je ne sais combien de temps à attendre des nouvelles et alors que nous étions sur le point d'en obtenir il fallait qu'ils se chamaillent.

**- STOP !** Hurlai-je. **Vous ne pouvez pas la fermer ! Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment ?**

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi, puis les garçons se séparèrent.

**- Je vous suis**, dis-je à l'attention du médecin, **seule.**

J'avais bien insistée sur le mot « seule ». Et personne ne broncha.

L'assistant m'emmena dans un long couloir gris. Il s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle le nom du Dr McCoy figurait. Il l'ouvrit et m'invita à entrer. Le bureau n'était pas très grand mais il était quand même spacieux. Je pris place sur une des chaises présentes et le médecin s'installa derrière son bureau quelques minutes plus tard. Il ouvrit le dossier de Bradin, jeta un rapide coup d'œil dessus, croisa ses mains sur celui-ci et planta son regard dans le mien.

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sauter de ma poitrine d'une seconde à l'autre.

Le Dr McCoy pris la parole. J'allais enfin savoir comment allait mon fils.


	15. Chapitre 14

Et voilà nous sommes mercredi et je publie un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je le fais plus tôt que d'habitude mais avec la neige je ne sais pas à quelle heure je serais chez moi ce soir.

Je sais que vous êtes impatientes de savoir la suite et surtout de savoir comment va Bradin. Je ne vais donc pas bavarder plus.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14:**

Alors que je sortais de son bureau, le médecin me demanda si je voulais de l'aide. Je secouais la tête pour lui dire non.

J'étais dans le couloir et je me cramponnais autant que je le pouvais au mur. J'avais l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous chacun de mes pas. J'apercevais des ombres qui s'approchaient de plus en plus de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer de qui il s'agissait car j'avais comme un voile devant les yeux. Les ombres étaient à présent tout autour de moi. Je sentis de puissant bras m'attrapaient et ils m'aidèrent à marcher. Je reconnus Lucas, j'adorais le parfum qu'il portait, mais aussi Jacob, ses mains étaient brûlantes. Plus on avançait le long de ce couloir et plus je percevais des sons. Tout le monde semblait me parler. Oui c'était ça, les bruits que j'entendais étaient des voix. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils me disaient, pour moi c'était un brouhaha incompréhensible.

Au milieu de cette cacophonie une voix plus grave se distinguait. Deux mains se placèrent sur mes joues et on me secoua. Un visage se plaça à quelques centimètres du mien. Une moustache. Je voyais clairement une moustache. Charlie était donc arrivé. Combien de temps étais-je resté dans ce bureau ? Pendant combien de temps j'avais écouté ce docteur parler ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Nous avons continué d'avancer puis nous nous sommes arrêtés. Les ombres, que je pensais être mes amis, ma famille, m'entouraient et ne cessaient de parler encore et encore. J'étais comme dans une bulle. Je ne voyais rien, je ne comprenais rien. Il y avait juste moi, moi et mes pensées.

Puis, plus en retrait je vis des formes. Il y avait des ombres noires, des ombres plus claires et surtout une couleur bronze. Je sortis de ma léthargie. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux et le voile se dissipa. Les sons me parvenaient aussi plus distinctement. Il était là avec sa famille, adossé au mur en face de moi. Il me regardait inquiet.

Je fis de grands mouvements avec mes bras pour tous les faire reculer, ils voulaient m'étouffer ou quoi. Je fixais mon regard dans ses sombres prunelles et je me mis à marcher droit sur Edward. Les voix se turent. Sa famille s'écarta, j'étais devant lui à présent.

**- Bella, comment va-t-il ?**

**- Tu n'es qu'un menteur Edward, rien d'autre qu'un menteur. Tu n'as jamais été capable de tenir une seule de tes promesses. Je ne t'avais pourtant rien demandé. C'est toi qui m'as dis que tu allais le protéger et comme une conne je t'ai cru, **crachai-je entre mes dents.

**- Calme-toi et dis-nous comment va le petit …**

**- Alice, **dis-je haineuse en me tournant vers l'intéressée**, tu peux me dire à quoi tu sers. Hein dis le moi ! DIS LE MOI ALICE ! Moi je vais te le dire, tu ne sers à rien, tu n'es qu'une ratée. Ton don c'est du bidon.**

Pendant ma tirade mes larmes s'étaient mises à couler. Alice avait reculé et s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Jasper. De nouveau j'étais seule face à Edward. Je ne parlais plus mais je le frappais. Je le frappais de toutes mes forces à grand coup de poing dans le torse. Je savais que je ne lui faisais pas mal mais j'en avais besoin. Il fallait que je me défoule, que je lui fasse ressentir toute la haine que j'éprouvais pour lui. Il se laissa faire un moment puis ses mains froides m'attrapèrent les poignets.

Personne ne bougeait que se soit chez les Cullen ou chez les miens. Ils me regardaient tous, cherchant à comprendre ma réaction et n'attendant qu'une seule chose avoir des nouvelles de Bradin.

**- Bella, comment va-t-il ? **me demanda de nouveau Edward en me lâchant.

**- Il est … Bradin est … mort.**

J'entendis un hoquet de stupeur et mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids. Edward se laissa tomber le long du mur. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, ma poitrine était comprimée. Je n'avais qu'une envie mourir moi aussi. Mon corps était traversé par des vagues de spasmes dû à mes sanglots. La salle était calme, on n'entendait plus aucuns bruits, juste des pleures. Lentement Lucas s'approcha de moi, s'assis à mes côtés et me pris dans ses bras. Il ne parla pas, se contentant de m'embrasser le haut du crâne et de nous balancer de droite à gauche.

Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière me demande d'aller avec elle pour signer des papiers. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que disaient ces fameux papiers et je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout ce dont j'étais sûre c'est qu'ils ne me ramèneraient pas mon fils. Il y avait, en tout et pour tout, trois feuilles à signer. Quand j'eue fini je retournai auprès de ma famille. Ils avaient tous le visage éteint et les yeux rouges.

**- Nous pouvons rentrer**, dis-je la voix cassée.

Tous se levèrent et marchèrent vers la sortie. Lucas m'avait pris par la taille et me tenait fermement contre lui. Il faisait nuit à présent et l'orage avait cessé. Nous étions sur le parking, prêt à monter en voiture quand Carlisle et Esmée vinrent à notre rencontre.

**- Nous … Nous voudrions t'aider, pour l'enterrement,** me dit Carlisle.

**- Non merci. **

**- Bella,** supplia sa femme.

**- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de votre aide avant et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changera. Je suis tout à fait capable de lui offrir un enterrement digne de ce nom.**

Je montai dans ma Chevrolet côté passager, Lucas se mit au volant et Jacob à l'arrière. Cole et ses sœurs étaient juste derrière nous. Ils étaient suivis par la voiture de patrouille de mon père et celle de Mike et Jessica. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total.

Quand on arriva à notre immeuble, Mia et Elena m'annoncèrent qu'elles allaient dormir chez Cole pour laisser la place à ma famille. Je les remerciai de tout cœur. J'avais besoin de savoir que ceux que j'aimais étaient là, tout près de moi. Il fut donc convenu que Mike, Jessica et Jacob dormiraient chez les jumelles, que Charlie s'installerait sur mon canapé convertible et que Lucas serait avec moi.

J'étais incapable de dormir, incapable de fermer les yeux sans voir le visage de Bradin. Je m'extirpais des bras de mon homme et allai dans la cuisine boire un verre d'eau. Je me servis et tirai le plus silencieusement possible la chaise pour m'assoir, je ne voulais pas réveiller Charlie. Mon regard se posa sur la peluche déjà installée sur cette chaise. C'était Lapinou, le doudou de Bradin. Il n'aurait pas dû être là, mon fils aimait qu'il soit posé sur son oreiller. Mais ce matin nous étions en retard, une fois de plus, et je lui avais dis de laisser sa peluche là, qu'elle ne risquait rien. Il m'avait fait la tête quelques instants et puis tout était rentré en ordre après un bon gros câlin. J'avalais d'une traite mon verre et pris Lapinou. Je m'avançai jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de mon fils et je restai la main sur la poignée. Finalement, alors que je retenais mon souffle, je l'ouvris.

Je posai délicatement la peluche sur l'oreiller et je m'assis. Je contemplais la chambre de Bradin habituellement si pleine de vie. Mon regard se posa sur les photos qui ornaient les murs. Mon fils adorait Forks et il était toujours en train de me demander quand nous y retournerions. Pour palier à ce manque j'avais recouvert les murs de sa chambre de photos de là-bas. Cela allait de la maison de Charlie à la Push, en passant par la grande avenue de la ville. Il y avait aussi des photos de ceux qui y habitaient. Tout le monde avait posé pour Bradin, même Paul c'était laissé attendrir. Je pris le cadre posé sur sa table de nuit. La photo qu'il contenait avait été prise à la sortie de la maternité. Il y avait Charlie, Renée, Phil et moi avec Bradin dans mes bras. Je le serrai contre ma poitrine et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Je venais de réaliser que plus jamais mon petit bonhomme n'entrerait dans cette chambre, que plus jamais je ne pourrais le prendre dans mes bras.

Je n'avais pas dû être assez silencieuse car Charlie arriva. Il se plaça dans l'entrée dans la chambre et l'observa. Il n'était jamais venu ici, c'était toujours nous qui nous déplacions. Après quelques secondes, il entra et regarda chaque photo. Il finit par s'installer à mes côtés, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort.

**- Je suis désolé ma chérie, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé.**

Je ne répondis pas. Il tenta d'étouffer un sanglot et je vis ses larmes tremper son pantalon.

Le lendemain matin fut rude. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et une longue journée s'annonçait. Je devais rentrer à Forks avec mon père et Jacob afin d'organiser les funérailles. Jessica et Mike s'arrêteraient à Port Angeles. Lucas et les autres ne pouvaient venir qu'à l'enterrement. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas louper une semaine de cours. J'étais en train de faire mes valises quand la sonnette retentit. Je n'avais envie de voir personne et c'est Jake qui alla ouvrir.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?**

**- Jacob. Je voudrais voir Bella. J'ai quelque chose à lui demander.**

La porte était entre ouverte et je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais j'avais reconnu la voix d'Edward. Je m'étais approché.

**- Ca va aller Jake**, le rassurai-je.

**- De toute façon je ne suis pas loin alors fais gaffe à toi Cullen.**

Jacob s'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine et nous regardait.

**- Je suis désolée Edward mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je rentre à Forks en fin de matinée.**

**- Je sais. Je voudrais venir à l'enterrement, en faite, toute la famille voudrait venir. Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais d'accord. **

Il avait parlé tout bas, il chuchotait presque. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas que j'entende qu'il était triste. Malheureusement pour lui, le bas volume de sa voix ne l'avait pas caché. De toute façon il suffisait de le regarder pour voir qu'il était malheureux. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. On aurait presque pu voir à travers lui. Ses yeux noirs étaient marqués par d'immenses cernes violettes. Il souffrait autant que moi j'en étais sûre.

**- Il n'y a pas de problème.**

Je laissais tomber les armes. A présent je n'avais plus de raison de me battre. Je n'avais plus besoin de protéger Bradin des Cullen. Il me fit un petit sourire en guise de remerciement et partit en direction des escaliers.

**- Edward !** L'interpellai-je.

**- Oui,** répondit-il en se retournant.

**- Vous pourrez venir à l'avant … **

**- Merci. Merci beaucoup Bella.**

Après avoir fermée la porte je finis mais bagages. Il était l'heure de prendre la route.


	16. Chapitre 15

Hey hey hey !

Le chapitre précédent était particulièrement triste, d'ailleurs vous êtes nombreuses à m'en vouloir d'avoir tué le petit Bradin. Et ce chapitre sera dans le même genre, peut-être que je vous ferais verser quelques larmes de plus.

Je vous annonce que ma fic arrive bientôt à sa fin. Il reste un chapitre et un mini épilogue (la longueur devrait ressembler à celle du prologue).

Je vous remercie du fond du coeur car grâce à vous j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews. En commençant je ne pensais même pas en avoir une alors plus de 100 c'est juste WAHOUUUU ! Encore merci.

Bon, j'arrête de bavarder et je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

A la semaine prochaine …

* * *

**Sherley : **Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. La suite c'est maintenant et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15:**

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Forks Renée était déjà là. Phil n'était pas avec elle, il devait arriver le surlendemain car il avait un match important. Je pensais avoir épuisé mon stock de larmes mais quand ma mère me prit dans ses bras mes pleures reprirent. Angela et Ben étaient arrivés quelques heures après nous.

Je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. J'entendais souvent mon père dire que mon état était pire que celui dans lequel j'étais après le départ d'Edward. Il avait raison. Quand les Cullen étaient partis j'avais eu mal, très mal, mais j'avais trouvé une raison de me battre. Aujourd'hui je n'en avais aucune. En perdant Bradin je m'étais perdue, et cette fois personne ne pourrait me sauver.

On m'avait rapporté que les vampires s'étaient installés dans leur maison. La meute les surveillait étroitement. Les Quileutes voulaient les chasser mais je leur avais fait promettre de les laisser tranquilles. J'avais autorisé les Cullen à venir, ce n'était pas pour qu'ils se fassent expulser. Il y eu quand même un conseil des ancêtres, et il fut décidé que les buveurs de sang pourraient rester jusqu'à la cérémonie. Mais après ils devraient partir pour ne plus jamais remettre les pieds à Forks ou ses environs. Le pacte allait donc être annulé. Quel que soit le vampire qui passerait sur le territoire, végétarien ou non, il serait chassé et tué.

Lucas, Cole et les jumelles nous avaient rejoints la veille de l'enterrement.

Le jour funeste était arrivé et il faisait beau. Tout le monde s'amassait dans la petite église de la ville. J'étais au premier rang avec Lucas, mes parents, Jacob, Angela et Mike. Les Cullen se trouvaient juste derrière nous. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour que tout le monde puisse s'assoir. Toute la ville était venue, c'était un peu comme un jour de deuil national. Il faut dire qu'ils connaissaient tous Bradin, ils l'avaient vu grandir. Et puis Charlie avait toujours une multitude de photos sur lui qu'il montrait à tous ceux qui voulaient.

Le pasteur Weber, le père d'Angela, c'était chargé de la cérémonie. Il avait fait quelque chose de simple. Puis, quant il eut fini son serment, _Kiss the Rain_ de Yurima retentit dans l'Eglise. Cette musique était un dernier hommage à Bradin. Il l'avait découverte à l'école et il l'adorait. Il m'avait même fait acheter le CD et il l'écoutait très souvent. De plus, elle convenait parfaitement à l'évènement. Pendant que la musique passait les garçons (Sam, Paul, Quil et Embry) portèrent le cercueil de mon fils.

Nous avons suivis le convoi jusqu'au cimetière. Les hommes déposèrent délicatement le cercueil devant la tombe. Mes parents se tenaient à mes côtés et je fermais les yeux, luttant en vain contre le chagrin qui me submergeait. Mais à peine avais-je les yeux clos que les images défilées dans ma tête : sa naissance, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, nos câlins, son sourire, … Cela me brisait le cœur, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. J'ouvris les yeux espérant me réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar, mais rien. J'étais toujours vivante, toujours aussi triste, et surtout, j'étais toujours en train d'enterrer mon enfant.

Nous restâmes devant la tombe de Bradin pendant de longues minutes. Puis la foule commença à se dissiper. Les gens partaient comme ils étaient venus, peut-être avec l'impression d'avoir fait une bonne action. Ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leur petite vie tranquille telle qu'ils l'avaient laissée. Chose que moi je ne pourrais jamais faire. A présent je ne vivais plus, je tentais simplement de survivre. Quand il ne resta dans le cimetière que la famille, je m'agenouillais devant la tombe.

**- Je suis désolée mon bébé. Je te demande pardon … Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime tellement.**

Ma voix n'était plus qu'on souffle de supplice. Mon cœur se déchira une fois de plus et je poussais un cri de douleur. Les larmes, qui c'étaient calmées, se remirent à couler comme jamais. Tous ceux qui étaient là me regardaient avec pitié. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de leur pitié, j'avais juste besoin de mon fils.

Ma mère s'agenouilla à côté de moi.

**- Nous devrions rentrer maintenant Bella.**

**- Laisse-moi encore quelques instants**, la suppliai-je.

Renée rejoignit les autres, leurs parla, et ils prirent tous la direction de la sortie. Je fixais l'endroit où reposait Bradin. Edward, qui jusque là était resté en retrait, vint s'installer à côté de moi et me prit la main. Nous sommes restés là, tous les deux, sans rien dire. Il fut le premier à oser rompre le silence.

**- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, **soufflais-je.

**- Bella, je sais à quel point tu souffres. **

- …

**- J'ai mal aussi, **se confessa-t-il.** C'était mon fils.**

**- Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir me relever cette fois.**

**- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour lui.**

**- C'est trop dur**, lui répondis-je.** L'avenir me fait peur, je ne pourrais jamais continuer sans qu'il soit à mes côtés.**

**- Tu sais, toi tu vas vivre, puis tu vas mourir et le rejoindre. Ma famille et moi, nous allons le pleurer pour l'éternité.**

Mon regard qui ne c'était pas décroché de la tombe se mit à fixer Edward. Il avait les yeux dans le vague. J'étais persuadé qu'il pleurait, du moins à sa façon. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai essayé de me mettre à sa place mais c'était trop dur. Je n'arrivais même pas à imaginer ma triste vie d'humaine sans mon fils, comment pourrais-je supporter de vivre toute l'éternité sans lui ? Cependant j'étais sûre que les Cullen pourraient faire face. Ils ne le connaissaient que depuis quelques mois alors que moi je l'avais connu pendant toute sa courte vie.

5 ans. Je n'avais eu que 5 ans avec mon fils. Pourquoi me le donner si c'était pour me le reprendre aussi vite ? Pourquoi donner un sens à ma vie pour ensuite me l'enlever ? Des millions de questions trottaient dans ma tête, des millions de questions qui ne trouveraient jamais de réponses.

Je repris la conversation.

**- Vous allez-vous en sortir.**

**- Comment ? **Murmura-t-il

**- Vous allez vous installer dans une nouvelle ville où personne ne vous connaîtra. Avec le temps vous allez oublier. Qu'est-ce que quelques mois dans une vie de vampire ?**

**- Je ne suis pas aussi sûre que toi. On n'oublie pas comme ça.**

**- C'est vrai. Mais moi, je vais côtoyer pour le restant de ma vie des gens qui l'ont vu grandir, des gens qui me parleront de lui. Et surtout je vais devoir oublier 5 ans. C'est long pour une humaine, 5 ans.**

**- Comment vas-tu faire ? **Soupira-t-il.

**- Je ne vais pas le faire car j'en suis incapable. Bradin était … Il était ma seule raison de vivre.**

Dire son prénom était devenu aussi pénible, que de penser à lui. Edward me serra dans ses bras et je ne le repoussais pas. Je fermais les yeux et j'eue l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, avant Bradin, avant que les Cullen ne disparaissent. C'était une époque où j'étais heureuse. Il me relâcha et immédiatement je revins à la réalité. Quand son corps froid s'était séparé du mien j'avais repris mon souffle. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration. Mon cœur se remit alors à battre et la douleur se raviva.

Comme Edward venait de le faire, je me relevais progressivement. Mes genoux tremblaient et menaçaient de me laisser tomber. Il rejoignit les siens à l'orée de la forêt à vitesse vampirique. Quand il fut avec eux, ils se retournèrent et me regardèrent une dernière fois. Je murmurai un faible «je suis désolée, adieu » mais je savais qu'ils l'entendraient. Puis en un seul battement de cils, ils avaient disparus. C'était la dernière fois que je voyais le clan Cullen.

Je regardais encore une fois la tombe.

_BRADIN CHARLIE SWAN_

_8 AVRIL 2005 – 27 MARS 2010_

Je sortis lentement, retardant le plus possible le moment où je devrais abandonner mon fils. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul, j'aurai voulu pouvoir rester auprès de lui. Mais je savais que c'était impossible. Quand je fus arrivé à la grille, je me retournais encore une fois. Je regardais pour la dernière fois de la journée l'endroit où reposait Bradin. Je levais les yeux au ciel, je savais qu'un ange veillerait sur moi à présent. Je savais que mon fils continuerait à prendre soin de moi de là-haut.

Je m'engouffrais dans la voiture et de nouvelles larmes perlèrent de mes yeux.


	17. Chapitre 16

Et voilà, vous allez lire le dernier chapitre de ma fiction. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que ça fait un peu bizarre. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer et qu'il va répondre à toutes vos questions.

Je vais commencer l'épilogue demain dans la journée. Il devrait arriver d'ici la fin de la semaine. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre une semaine pour si peu.

Bonne lecture et à très vite ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16:**

Après ça je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. En enterrant Bradin j'avais enterré la femme souriante, sûre d'elle et battante que j'étais devenue pour lui. J'étais de nouveau la gamine de 17 ans complètement paumée que j'étais lors du départ d'Edward et sa famille.

J'avais toujours refusé de repartir à Spokane, je n'avais donc jamais obtenu mon diplôme. Jacob, Paul, Seth et Embry se sont occupés de me ramener mes affaires. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait de celles de Bradin, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais voulu le savoir. Les souvenirs me pesaient déjà assez, je n'aurais pas supporté de voir ou de toucher quelque chose lui ayant appartenu.

J'ai pris un petit boulot à la bibliothèque de la ville. J'étais toute la journée enfermée dans les sous-sols à trier des documents, des livres ou des dons. J'aimais ça. J'étais seule, personne pour me parler de mon fils ou pour me regarder avec pitié. Je sais que j'aurais dû partir loin mais je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre. Comment aurais-je pu abandonner une nouvelle fois mon enfant ? Comment aurais-je pu le laisser seul dans ce cimetière ?

J'avais quand même tenu à assister au procès. L'homme qui avait renversé mon bébé n'avait même pas 20ans. Il avait perdu le contrôle de sa voiture à cause de l'alcool. Il m'avait demandé pardon une bonne centaine de fois. Croyait-il vraiment que cela été suffisant ? Croyait-il que cela allait ramener mon fils ? Le verdict fut rendu au bout de quelques heures. Il allait devoir faire une cure et passer moins d'un an en prison. J'étais furieuse, la vie de mon fils ne valait donc rien ! Le reste de ma famille était tout aussi en colère que moi. Je pensais que le procès m'aurait aidé mais il n'en fut rien. C'était même pire qu'avant. Je n'avais obtenu aucunes réponses à mes questions. J'avais bêtement cru qu'en voyant cet homme, cet homme qui avait tué Bradin, j'aurais compris pourquoi il était mort. J'étais tellement naïve. Il était clair que je ne saurais jamais pourquoi c'était mon fils qui était mort, pourquoi lui et pas un autre.

J'avais souvent ce genre de pensées qui me dégoûtaient de moi-même. J'avais été mère et j'avais perdu mon enfant. Comment pouvais-je souhaiter qu'un autre soit mort à sa place ? Comment pouvais-je souhaiter qu'une autre femme perde ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde : son enfant ? Comment pouvais-je être aussi égoïste ? Ce n'étais pas moi, du moins ce n'était pas la moi d'avant. Perdre Bradin m'avait complètement changé, j'étais devenue un monstre sans cœur. Plus rien ne me touchait. Fini pour moi la tristesse, la joie, la peur, … Je traversais la vie sans rien ressentir. Tout comme Jasper avait l'air continuellement torturé, moi j'avais un air passif sur le visage. Je me foutais de tout.

Au début c'était ce qui m'entourait qui me gênais, d'où ma planque dans la bibliothèque. Puis les gens qui m'entouraient ont commencé à m'exaspérer. Tout autour de moi me faisait souffrir. Je n'étais bien que quand j'étais seule, loin de tout et de tout le monde.

J'ai vécu pendant quelques mois chez Charlie mais la maison est vite devenue insupportable. Mon père l'avait transformé en une espèce de musée consacré exclusivement à Bradin. Il y avait des photos partout et il parlait de lui à longueur de journée. Au final vivre avec Charlie était devenu aussi difficile que de vivre dans cette demeure. Alors, avec l'argent que je gagnais, je me suis loué un petit appartement situé en plein centre de Forks. J'étais à quelques pas de l'épicerie et de la bibliothèque mais surtout, je n'étais qu'à quelques minutes à pied du cimetière.

Quand je n'étais pas enfermé dans les catacombes de ma bien aimée bibliothèque, je vivais reclus chez moi. Je me suis enfermée dans ma vie de douleur et de tristesse et je n'ai laissé personne m'en sortir. Respirer était devenu une épreuve, la chose la plus dure qu'il soit. Peu à peu, c'était même devenu tout simplement insupportable. Je ne souhaitais alors qu'une chose : mourir.

Je ne voyais quasiment plus les Quileutes. Ils nageaient tous dans le bonheur et ça me donnait tout simplement envie de vomir. Les voir imprégnés, amoureux et heureux me rendais encore plus malheureuse. C'était comme si … comme s'ils pouvaient avoir tout ce qu'ils voulaient, la vie dont ils avaient toujours rêvés, pendant que moi j'étouffais.

Tout le monde venait régulièrement à mon travail ou à mon appartement pour me voir mais je ne me montrais jamais. Les visites s'espacèrent et ils finirent par ne plus venir. Je les avais uniquement au téléphone. Je ne leur en voulais absolument pas, je n'avais tout simplement plus le courage de continuer à vivre comme avant.

Jacob avait ouvert son garage et il s'était marié avec Leah. Elle n'avait pas pu réaliser son rêve, ouvrir une pension à la Push pour les touristes. Il faut dire qu'avec 4 louveteaux à élever (tous des garçons), Leah avait du boulot. Elle semblait parfaitement s'épanouir dans son rôle de mère au foyer. Jacob était aussi devenu le chef de la meute.

Sam et Emily vivaient tranquillement avec leur unique fille. Sam était à présent le shérif de la réserve alors qu'Emily mettait ses talents de cuisinière au service d'un restaurant qui avait ouvert à quelques kilomètres de la réserve.

Paul s'était imprégné d'une des sœurs de Jake, Rachel. Elle était donc revenue vivre à la Push à la fin de ses études. Elle travaillait comme infirmière à l'hôpital de Forks. Paul, quant à lui, était l'adjoint de Sam. Rachel avait eu du mal à convaincre Paul d'avoir des enfants mais il lui avait finalement cédé. Ils avaient un garçon et une fille.

Seth travaillait pour Jacob. Il ne s'était jamais imprégné, il avait papillonnait par-ci par-là avant de se fixer avec une fille de la Push. Ils avaient eu deux filles puis c'étaient séparés en bon termes.

Jared, Quil et Embry ont vécu en colocation pendant un moment avant qu'il s'imprègne l'un après l'autre. Quil était resté à la Push avec sa femme, ils avaient eu deux filles et un garçon. Jared et Embry avaient quittés la réserve pour suivre leur dulcinée. Ils revenaient pour les fêtes. Je savais qu'ils avaient, eux-aussi, eu des enfants mais je n'en savais pas plus.

Mike et Jessica s'était marié à la fin de leurs études et ils avaient eu des jumeaux. Ils tenaient le magasin Newton que Mike avait repris en revenant vivre à Forks. Puis, un beau matin, Jessica était partie, elle avait dis ne plus supporter cette ville. Mike avait alors élevé seul ses fils tout en s'occupant du magasin. Il s'en était très bien tiré.

Angela et Ben ne s'étaient finalement jamais mariés. La cérémonie était prévu pour l'été suivant la mort de Bradin et Angela avait dis ne pas pouvoir faire ça. Cette décision avait provoqué quelques tensions avec son père, mais Ben la comprenait et c'était le plus important. Elle était devenue une grande reporter photo et elle sillonnait le monde. Ben avait cessé de travailler pour pouvoir la suivre, il ne supportait plus la distance. Ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant, sans que jamais personne ne sache pourquoi. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que Bradin en était la cause. Elle l'aimait vraiment comme son fils et je crois qu'elle avait presque autant souffert que moi à sa mort. Ne pas avoir d'enfant était un moyen pour elle de se protéger.

J'avais fini par quitter Lucas quelques semaines après l'enterrement. Je ne voulais pas d'une relation à distance, je ne voulais pas qu'il quitte tout pour moi et je ne voulais pas non plus l'entraîner dans les ténèbres, dans lesquelles je sombrais peu à peu. En réalité, je n'avais plus la force d'aimer et je ne voulais pas être aimé. Il méritait bien plus que ça, Lucas méritait plus que moi. Un an ou deux après, je le vis au journal télévisé. On y annonçait son mariage avec la fille du sénateur Bloom. Je me rappelle avoir eu un petit pincement au cœur. Lui aussi, il avait fini par trouver sa part de bonheur.

Quant à Cole, Mia et Elena je n'avais plus jamais entendu parler d'eux après l'enterrement de mon fils.


	18. Epilogue

Vous allez pouvoir lire les toutes dernières lignes, les tous derniers mots de cette histoire.

On m'a demandé ce que devenait les Cullen. Etant donné qu'après l'enterrement de Bradin, Bella ne les a jamais revus je ne peux pas vous répondre. Vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez. Pour ma part, je pense qu'ils ont pris du temps pour eux, pour faire le point sur leur vie. Puis finalement, ils se sont installés dans une nouvelle ville et ils ont recommencé leur vie à zéro.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, ainsi que celles qui ont pris le bateau en route. Je remercie particulièrement celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser au moins une reviews et encore plus celles qui l'ont fait à chaque chapitres.

Je suis déjà en train de réfléchir à une autre fiction. On se retrouvera peut-être bientôt.

Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël, une bonne année 2011 …

* * *

**EPILOGUE :**

Et voilà, vous savez tout de mon histoire. Vous savez tout de ma triste histoire.

Je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous ne comprendront pas ma réaction par rapport à Edward et sa famille, tout comme je suis sûre que quelques uns diront que j'ai eu raison. De toute façon, vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, maintenant c'est trop tard. Mon histoire est écrite et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Pourtant croyez-moi, c'est un voeu que je fais à chaque seconde.

Je ne vous cacherai pas que je me suis posée tout un tas de questions. Peut-être que mon fils serait encore en vie si j'avais laissé les Cullen faire parti de sa vie. Peut-être que j'aurais vieilli au près de Lucas et que Bradin aurait eu un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur, voir le deux, qui sait ? Peut-être que cet accident aurait quand même eu lieu. Est-ce que tout aurait était différent, si je n'avais pas repoussé les Cullen ? Et si je n'avais pas ôté son bracelet à mon fils ? Peut-être que rien ne serait arrivé si je m'étais enfuie après avoir aperçu Rosalie. Peut-être que Bradin serait mort de toute façon. Le restant de mon existence a tourné autour de ces « peut-être » et ces « si ». Chaque jour ces questions tournées en boucle dans ma tête. Mais finalement, à part raviver la douleur elles ne m'ont pas aidé à mieux vivre ma situation.

Ma tête grouille d'une quantité astronomique de scénarios de vies. Certains sont plausibles, comme le fait que j'aurais pu survivre en restant aux côtés de Lucas. D'autres absolument pas, comme celui où je m'imagine devenir vampire.

Toujours est-il, qu'aujourd'hui et comme tous les jours depuis ce fameux 27 mars, j'attends patiemment que la mort vienne me chercher pour me ramener auprès de mon fils ….

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Merci pour les reviews, mise en alerte, etc …

Merci …


End file.
